Harry Potter et l'annonce d'une nouvelle prophètie
by Jon84
Summary: Une année difficile atends Harry et ses amis. Spoitlers du tome 5.
1. Default Chapter

Une nouvelle famille  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaine que Harry était retournée chez son oncle et sa tante. Harry, Harry Potter était un adolescent qui allait avoir le trente et un juillet seize ans. La chose qui le différenciait de beaucoup d'adolescent était qu'il était un sorcier. Hors, une autre chose le différenciait des autres sorciers, et cette chose énervait plus que tout Harry. En effet à l'age de un ans, Harry avait survécu aux sortilège de la mort lancé par le plus grand mage de tout les temps : Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier, après avoir tenté de tuer Harry à l'aide du fameux sortilège de la mort, il avait été réduit à un simple esprit et avait disparut durant treize ans, laissant Harry seul dans la maison où il vivait, du moins dans les ruines de la maison où il vivait avec ses parents, James Potter et Lily Potter, qui avait été tué le soir même par Voldemort. C'est depuis se soir là que Harry devint orphelin et fut confié à son oncle et sa tante pour plus de sécurité, selon les dire de certain. Hors chaque moment vécue avec son oncle et sa tante était pour Harry comme un cauchemar. En effet son oncle Vernon Dursley, sa tante Pétunia Dursley et son cousin Dudley Dursley détestaient tout se qui faisait le monde d'Harry, le monde de la magie. Pour eux, Harry n'était pas leur neveu, tout comme Lily n'était pas la sœur de Pétunia, puisqu'il appartenaient à se monde. Durant toute ces années, ils avaient pas seulement détesté Harry, mais ils avaient également maltraité Harry. Quand Harry apprit la vérité sur lui et se parents, sur le monde magique. Il fut heureux malgré le fait de devoir affronter un passé plus que douloureux, mais cela semblait être rien face aux futurs de ces cinq première année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où il allait. Durant sa première année, Harry dut être confronté à une popularité et célébration qu'il le dépassait et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il lui fallut faire face à un deuxième confrontation contre Voldemort qui essaya de revenir aux pouvoir des ténèbres et à la conquête du monde. Mais une fois de plus Harry mit en échec son plan. Durant la deuxième année, Harry du faire face aux regards des autres, qui le prenait pour le futur seigneur des ténèbres puisque Voldemort lui avait laissé le don de Fourchlangue et que Harry et le reste de Poudlard l'appris au moment où les sorciers née de parents moldu, sans pouvoir magique, furent attaqué. Et tous avait vu Harry coupable. Mais à la fin Harry dut affronter le souvenir de Voldemort aux temps que ce dernier était à Poudlard et aussi affronter un basilic, le roi des serpents. Durant sa troisième année, Harry dut faire face aux meurtres de ses parents en apprenant des choses nouvelles quine savait pas. Il fit connaissance avec un des meilleurs amis de son père, avec son parrain et avec le traître qui était responsable de la mort de James et Lily, alors que tous croyait que s'était le parrain d'Harry le responsable. Pendant sa quatrième année, Harry dut affronter de dures épreuves, puisqu'il était organisé à Poudlard un tournoi se nommant le tournoi des trois sorciers et Harry dut y participer malgré son refus. Et cela s'était terminé par une journaliste faisant un mal à plaisir de dénigrer Harry, la perte d'un ami de Harry et le retour de Voldemort. Mais la pire année de Harry, fut celle qu'il venait de passer, il était pourchassé par Voldemort, mais aussi par le ministère qui ne croyait pas aux retour de Voldemort. C'est durant toute cette année que Harry dut subir les fougue de Dolores Ombrage, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, mais aussi secrétaire du ministre de la magie. Et la fin de l'année fut pour Harry l'apologie de cette année la plus dure, avec une confrontation avec Voldemort, une prophétie prédisant sa mort ou celle de Voldemort et la mort de Sirius, le parrain de Harry, la seule famille qui lui restait.  
  
Harry était dans la voiture de son oncle avec son cousin, sa tante n'étant pas là puisqu'elle avait eut un accident et était présentement à l'hôpital. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se demandait pourquoi ses amis lui écrivait si peu, eux qui avait promis une correspondance régulière auprès de Harry. Harry sentait en lui comme un vide et un mauvais pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment puisqu'en l'absence de sa tante, la protection qui était établi grâce à eux deux était faible, très faible et elle permettrait à Voldemort d'attaquer à souhait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris en cachette avec lui sa baguette magique. Son oncle amenait Harry chercher quelle que affaires que ce dernier souhaitait pour pouvoir apprendre à mieux se défendre contre Voldemort. C'est donc devant le Chaudron Baveur que Vernon Dursley déposa Harry avant repartir avec son fils pour allez autre part. Harry entra discrètement dans le pub puis entra tout aussi discrètement dans le chemin de Traverse, une allé marchande pour les sorciers. Harry alla d'abord retirer de l'argent de son coffre. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea tranquillement vers Fleury&Bott, le magasin de grimoire pour sorciers. La bas il se trouva deux ou trois livre pour se défendre, mais il prit en plus deux livres sur l'Occlumentie pour éviter un notre événement comme celui de juin et il prit deux livre pour faire des potions, pour se remettre à niveau et faire aussi des potions qui pourrait lui être utile comme une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Une fois ses grimoire acheté, il alla s'acheter les potions qu'il lui fallait. Alors qu'il était entrain de régler le nécessaire pour ses ingrédients de potion, il personne aux cheveux roux entra en trombe dans le magasin. Harry connaissait très bien cette personne puisque s'était Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Quand elle vit Harry, elle fit des yeux tel des soucoupes. -Harry que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Ginny très inquiète pour Harry. -Je fais des courses, lui répondit Harry. Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? T'es toute seule ? -En fait je suis normalement avec Fred et George, répondit Ginny qui avait du mal à reprendre une respiration tranquille. Je devais leur donner u coup de main pour leur boutique, mais des Mangemorts viennent d'arrivé. Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que Harry sortit en courent vers l'extérieur ou plusieurs Mangemorts avançaient en sa direction en lançant des Avada Kedavra aux hasard. Harry essaya de repérer Fred et George et fut rassurer en les voyant récupérer d'un Doloris. Soudain Harry sentit une forte douleur, comme si on lui transperçait la peau avec un millier de couteau qui jouait à remuer sa chair. Harry n'avait pas fait attention au fait que trois Mangemorts lui avaient lancé en même temps un Doloris. Après quelque secondes, alors que les Mangemorts ricanait de le voir se tordre de douleur, Harry se leva pour riposter et réussit même à en stupéfixer trois. C'est donc énervé que les six autres lancèrent en même temps un Doloris sur Harry qui sous l'impact hurla de douleur jusqu'à tomber inconscient sur le sol. C'est à se moment là qu'une personne se précipita pour protéger Harry en envoyant valser les Mangemorts, alors que Dumbuldore accompagné de quelques un des membres de l'ordre du phœnix arrivèrent avec des aurors. Dumbuldore se précipita avec Rémus Lupin vers Harry et regarda avec surprise l'homme penché au-dessus de Harry, alors que Rémus n'y croyant pas se frotta même les yeux. -Bonjours John, se contenta de dire Dumbuldore. Cela faisait longtemps. -Prés de quinze ans Albus, répondit la personne prénommé John. J'avais l'intention de venir te voir mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de voir d'abord Harry, mais le moment est mal choisit apparemment. -Mais on te croyais mort, dit alors Rémus. C'est pour cela que Harry était placé chez Pétunia. Qu'as-tu fait durant tout se temps ? -J'ai voyagé, répondit John. Mais le plus important pour le moment est de s'occuper d'Harry. Je vais le prendre à partir d'aujourd'hui sous ma responsabilité. -HARRY ! Hurla Ginny en se précipitant sur le corps inconscient du jeune homme. Oh par Merlin que s'est-il passé. -Il est inconscient mademoiselle, lui répondit doucement John. Ne t'inquiète pas il ira mieux dés qu'il sera réveillé. -Ginny, lui dit Rémus. Je te présente John Evans, le père de Lily Potter et donc le grand-père d'Harry. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Harry ira vivre chez lui. Sans attendre, John prit Harry pour transplaner, mais avant il rassura Ginny lui promettant de la prévenir dés que Harry se réveille. Puis il partit sous un POP, bruit caractéristique du transplanage.  
  
Harry se réveilla avec ses muscles complètement endolori. Il tata la table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes et finit par les trouver au bout de cinq minutes. Une fois avoir mit ses lunettes il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait et constata rapidement qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Elle était grande et vaste. Il se trouvait dans un grand lit à baldaquin, qui pouvait accueillir au moins quatre personne. Il y avait également plusieurs armoires et trois portes dont une avec vitre pour allez vers l'extérieur. Soudain une personne entra dans la pièce accompagnée d'une autre que Harry connaissait très bien puisque s'était le professeur Dumbuldore. Ce dernier se mit à sourire voyant son élève réveillé et un peu en meilleur forme. Harry qui allait quelque chose fut coupé par un signe de la main par Dumbuldore qui prit immédiatement la parole. -Je sais se que tu veux dire Harry, lui confia le directeur avec une regard plein de malice. Tu voudrais savoir où est-ce que tu te trouve ? Et je suis là pour répondre à cette question. Pour commencer Harry tu es ici dans ta nouvelle maison et tu y seras en meilleur sécurité que chez ton oncle et ta tante. -Mais et la protection de ma mère ? Demanda un Harry complètement confus. Je croyais qu'il fallait que je reste chez mon oncle et ma tante pour faire fonctionner les protections. -C'est exact Harry, lui répondit Dumbuldore. Vois-tu, je t'ai dit que seul un membre de la famille de ta mère pourrait faire maintenir cette protection. Je t'avais dit aussi que dés que je trouve un moyen pour que tu quitte ton oncle et ta tante, tout en étant en sécurité, je le ferais. Et ce moment est arrivé. Pour commencer je vais demander à John de te parler de ta mère. -Harry ! Commença par dire John Contrairement à ce que tu crois et à ce que tout le monde crois, ta mère est belle et bien une sorcière de sang pur. Sache que ton grand-père et ta grand-mère sont tout les deux des sorciers de nobles et très longue lignée de sorcier. Tout le monde crois que tes grand-parents sont des moldus car à la naissance de la première de leurs trois fille, Pétunia. Ils apprirent que cette dernière était une cracmol. Pour pas qu'elle souffre de ne pas être une sorcière tes deux grands parents avaient décidé de se faire passer pour des moldus. Le problème était que leur deux autre fille, Lily et Kate était toute deux de grande sorcière et très puissante comme l'était ton père aussi. Mais ayant fait un choix quelque temps auparavant ils ne purent faire marche arrière. -Dans le récit que vous me faites, expliqua Harry. Vous me parler de mes grands parents que je n'ai jamais connu que se soit du côté de mon père que celui de ma mère. Puis vous me parlez également d'une autre tante que j'aurais dont je ne connais pas l'existence. Et puis qui êtes-vous au juste ? -Je reconnais bien là Lily, dit pensivement John avant de reprendre son attention vers Harry. Je vais te le dire. Mais avant je vais te dire se qu'est devenu tes grands parents et ce qu'est devenu également ta deuxième tante. Tes grands parents, un peu avant la mort de ta mère fut envoyer dans un autre pays éloignée de l'Angleterre. Alors qu'ils essayait de retourner en Angleterre, ils apprirent la mort de tes parents mais aussi la tienne ainsi que celle de Kate. Alors désemparé, ils partirent plutôt pour un pèlerinage ne sachant pas que deux chose qui leurs avait été dite était complètement fausse. Ces choses était comme tu dois tant douter ta mort et celle de ta deuxième tante. D'ailleurs, c'est cette dernière qui expliqua à Dumbuldore son vœux de partir rechercher ses parents et de venir te récupérer de chez sa sœur de qu'elle les aura retrouvé. Mais elle mit beaucoup de temps à les retrouver puisqu'elle devait souvent retourner en Angleterre, surtout après la naissance de son fils, ton autre cousin. Mais il y a deux semaines, elle les a retrouvé et ils sont revenu avec elle en Angleterre. A leur retour, alors que ta grand-mère s'occupait de préparer une habitation pour t'accueillir dans les meilleurs conditions, ton grand- père te trouva, mais cela fut au moment de l'attaque sur le chemin de Traverse. -Attendez, le coupa Harry avec un regard de surprise. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes mon grand-père. -En effet Harry, lui répondit calmement Dumbuldore. John se prénomme John Evans et est belle et bien le père de ta mère. Avant de te présenter à ta grand-mère et aux reste de la famille. Il faut qu'on te t'explique une chose sur ces derniers. Ta grand mère se nomme Grace Evans Dumbuldore, comme tu viens de voir je suis apparenté à ta grand-mère. Pour dire vrai je suis sont grand frère. Ce qui fait que je suis comme un grand Oncle pour toi Harry. La dernière chose que je tiens à te dire sur ta famille est que ton père avait une sœur, celle-ci fut marier Dan Malefoy. Je te rassure, Dan ne ressemble en rien à son frère Lucius puisqu'il faisait partit de l'ordre du phoenix. Mais lui et ta tante Erika ont subit le même sort que les parents de Neville, c'est à dire ils ont perdu la raison après plusieurs Doloris. Mais je tiens à te dire que je fais des recherches en parallèle avec les Médicommage pour trouver un remède à ce cas. Mais je pense que seul un héritier de Serpentard peut y parvenir. Du côté de ton père tu as t'a grand-mère qui est encore vivante et que tu vois souvent chaque année, c'est Minerva. Mais elle mettra du temps à venir vers toi de peur de ta réaction -Harry ! Etais-tu prés à te lever pour faire face aux reste de ta famille ? Lui demanda doucement John. Je t'amènerais voir Dan et Erika dans quelque jours. Nous te laissons te préparer et tu te sert dans les armoires, tout les vêtements que tu trouveras son pour toi. Après une réponse affirmative de la part d'Harry. John et Dumbuldore laissa Harry se préparé et donc quittèrent la chambre. Le jeune se leva donc et parcourut rapidement sa nouvelle chambre qui semblait beaucoup plus accueillante que celle qu'il avait chez les Dursley. La pièce principal où il se trouvait contenait donc deux armoires et un immense grand lit, mais aussi plusieurs rangement encore inutilisé. Harry se dirigea donc vers l'une des deux portes et trouva derrière la première un grand bureau avec un superbe bibliothèque. Derrière la deuxième porte il trouva une salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma pour prendre une douche après avoir pris des vêtements moldu dans l'une des armoires qui contenait des affaires pour lui.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et put voir inscrit sur la porte « Harry Potter ». Harry ne sachant dans quelle direction aller, il décida de suivre le son des paroles qu'il entendait. Ces voix le mena à descendre un grand escalier de marbre puis une fois arrivé en bas il se trouva dans un immense hall. Les voix des discutions se firent beaucoup plus importante et il trouva les personnes appartenant aux voix dans un grand salon richement décoré. Dans la pièce se trouvait Albus Dumbuldore et son grand-père qu'il avait vue quelque minutes plutôt, mais aussi deux femmes l'une étant beaucoup plus âgé que l'autre. Il y avait aussi un jeune garçon qui devait avoir pas plus de dix ans, mais ce qui soulagea Harry est de voir également Rémus Lupin l'un des meilleurs amis de son père et Tonks l'une des dernière parente de son parrain étant donné que les autres sont du côté de Voldemort. Harry ne remarqua pas que tous le regardait avec un petit sourire et sans qu'il n'est le temps de sans rendre compte deux bras l'entourèrent. Harry constata rapidement que s'était sa grand-mère, mais il put voir que sa tante voulait faire de même. -Harry vient t'asseoir, lui dit doucement son grand-père. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentation puisque tu as compris qui était qui. Harry alla donc s'installé d'un pas légèrement timide que tous constata. Il fit la rencontre de son deuxième cousin qui se nommait Mark Evans et sut rapidement que son père était décédé. Harry sut qu'a partir de maintenant il vivrait ici avec ses grand-parents, sa tante et son cousin. Après une petite heure de retrouvaille, alors que Harry commençait à se sentir mieux, son grand-père commença à prendre la parole. -Que dirais-tu que l'on ta fasse visiter le manoir ? Lui demanda son grand- père avec un petit sourire. Je pense qu'une fois le tour du propriétaire, tu te sentiras plus chez toi, c'est ce qui c'est passé avec Marc. Nous allons commencer par l'extérieur. Harry suivit donc son grand père pour faire le tour du manoir. Quand ils sortirent à l'extérieur, Harry put constater que le temps était semblables à celui de l'été dernier tellement la canicule faisait rage. Quand Harry sortit à l'extérieur, Harry eut droit à une vision paradisiaque. Il y avait devant la maison une petite allée et de l'autre côté de l'allée, Harry put constater qu'il y avait que la mer à perte de vue. Mais un détail attira son attention, s'était une grande embarcation avec amarrée sur l'embarcation un sublime navire, un voilier richement décoré. -Pendant notre pèlerinage, lui expliqua son grand-père. Ta grand-mère et moi, nous nous sommes trouvé une passion pour la navigation. Ce qui est bien avec la navigation, c'est que l'ont peu combiner les invention moldu avec celle magique. Marc m'a demandé si je pourrais lui apprendre la navigation et je lui répondu oui, si tu veux je t'apprendrais également. -J'en serais ravi, répondit Harry avec un immense sourire. Harry n'y croyait pas, il avait une famille qui l'aimait, qui voulait lui apprendre des choses nouvelles. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivée avec les Dursley qui faisait passer le bien être de Dudley avant le sien. Après quelque minutes perdu dans ses pensées, Harry suivit de nouveau son grand père qui l'amena de l'autre côté de la maison qui était tout aussi magique que celui qu'il venait de voir. En arrière plan, se trouvait une forêt dont une partit du terrain appartenait à ses grand parents. Il y avait également un lac, beaucoup plus petit que celui de Poudlard, de même qu'il n'abritait pas de calamar géant, mais entouré de divers fleur de couleur joyeuse rendait la vision magnifique. Il y avait devant la maison une immense terrasse qui pouvait servir à passer d'excellent repas les soir d'été. Dans le jardin, mit à part les divers décoration telle que des arbustes coupé d'une certaine façon pour représenter quelque chose comme des phœnix ou licornes, Il y avait deux chose qui retint son intention, une serre à plante où tous pouvait y cultiver tout ce qu'il souhaitait et il y avait également une petite tourelle pour les hiboux ou chouettes de la famille. -Vois-tu Harry, lui dit son grand-père. Aux cours de nos pèlerinage nous avons souvent aidé des créatures magiques ou pas. Et en les aidant ils nous ont offert leurs services. C'est pour cela que dans la foret tu risque de rencontrer des créatures diverses. Bon passons à l'intérieur. Tout au long de la visite, Harry put constater que le manoir était construit sur trois étage. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait un immense salon, une cuisine et une grande salle de réception ou salle à manger. Toute ces salles étaient richement décoré par toutes sortes de bibelot et autres. Aux premier étages se trouvait la chambre d'Harry, celle de Mark, celle de Kate mais aussi cinq autres chambres, toutes construites sur le même modèles que celle d'Harry. Aux deuxième étage, Harry trouva encore deux autres chambres vides et celle de ses grand-parents. La dernière pièce de cette étage était la plus grande du manoir. S'tait une salle d'entraînement qu'on pouvait magiquement agrandir à l'infini.  
  
Après cette visite, Harry discuta avec ses grand-parents, sa tante et son cousin alors que Tonks, Rémus et Albus durent s'absenter lui promettant de revenir le voir bientôt. Harry appris en autre que son cousin allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année que ses grand-parents et sa tante allait y être professeur. -Tu verras Harry, lui confia Grace, ça grand-mère durant le repas du soir. Il y aura cette année beaucoup de changement cette année à Poudlard. -Cela m'étonne un peu avec Fudge qui veux avoir un contrôle sur tout, répliqua Harry. -Tu sais depuis qu'il a reconnut le retour de Voldemort, lui expliqua John. Il est beaucoup moins dans ses petit souliers. La presse contrôle ses moindre fait et geste, de plus pour la presse, tout ce qu'entreprends Albus est parfait. Alors Albus n'a aucun obstacle pour veiller à la défense de l'école et son bien-être. -Albus nous a parlé d'un club de défense l'année précédente, lui dit Kate avec un petit sourire. -C'est l'idée d'une de mes amis, lui répondit Harry. Le problème s'était que avec les cours d'Ombrage qui interdisait la pratique de la magie, ne croyant pas aux retour de Voldemort. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de choix, rien que pour passer les BUSEs. -Exact, répondit John. J'ai vu les résultats de certains élèves et pour certains, la défense ce n'est pas cela. Ils continuèrent à discuter de Poudlard et autre, puis Harry s'excusa et alla se coucher, suivit de son cousin qui n'attendait que cela tellement la fatigue avait prit le dessus chez lui Dans le salon, s'était installé Kate, Grace et John, qui entamèrent une discutions sur Harry. Tout trois semblait inquiet au sujet du jeune garçon. -Il me semble extrêmement fragile, confia Kate. J'en viens à me demander si le confier à Pétunia le temps de vous retrouver était vraiment une bonne idée. -Tu n'avais pas le choix Kate, lui répondit Grace. Mais seulement si non étions pas resté loin de l'Angleterre, si nous avions pas cru aux rumeurs annonçant votre mort à Harry et toi. -Maman ! Vous pouvez pas vous en vouloir pour cela, lui répondit Kate. Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est lui montrer que nous sommes là pour lui. Je trouve qu'il a vue beaucoup trop d'horreur pour son age. -Je pense avoir une idée, leur dit alors John. Mais pour le moment je vais d'abord en parler à Albus et Rémus avant de vous en parler. 


	2. Peine, Joie et Travail

Peine, Joie et Travail

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Harry était arrivé chez ces grands-parents. Il avait été accompagnée de Kate et Mark chercher ses affaires chez les Dursley. Quand Dudley vit Mark accompagnée de Kate, il vit son énorme cousin blanchir et c'est à se moment qu'il remarqua le rapport entre son cousin Mark Evans et le Mark Evans sur lequel Dudley s'amusait à taper, puisque s'était la même personne. Sa tante Pétunia se mit à blanchir également quand elle vit débarquer sa sœur accompagné d'un Harry habillé de vêtement qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé lui donner. Harry se souvenait très bien du dialogue entre ses deux tantes.

-Pétunia ! Tu m'en veux pas si je prends à ma charge le fils de notre autre sœur, lui répliqua Kate froidement.

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerais ? Lui demanda Pétunia ne voulant pas perdre la face devant la plus petite de ses sœurs.

-Tu es vraiment égoïste Pétunia, lui répliqua Kate. Tu avais à ta charge ton premier neveu et tu l'as traité comme un moins que rien. Tu m'en veux pas si je te confirais jamais Mark. Harry tu peux allez chercher tes affaires et on y va.

Puis une fois toute ses affaires réunit, ils repartir tout les trois, alors que Kate tentait vainement de se calmer.

Durant ce temps qui s'était écroulé, Harry chercha à discutait avec tout les membres de sa famille pour créer un lien fort. Mais il échoua à chaque fois, de peur de les perdre comme il avait perdu ses parents et son parrain. Cela, John le remarqua tout de suite et il en fit part à Grace et Kate. Mais tout trois avait prévu quelque chose pour remédier à se problème.

Le matin du trente juillet, Harry se leva en pensant à la journée qui devait passer. En effet lui accompagnée du reste de la maison allait aller à Sainte Mangouste pour que Harry puisse être au chevet de sa tante Erika et son oncle Dan.

C'est donc avec tristesse qu'il arrivait devant l'immense battisse qui semblait abandonnée, mais qui cachait l'hôpital pour sorcier. Arrivée dans l'hôpital, Harry vit tout de site le plan qu'il avait vue il y a moins d'un ans quand il rendait visite à Monsieur Weasley.

**ACCIDENTS MATERIELS** Rez-de-chaussée

Explosions de chaudron,

courts-circuits de baguettes,

chutes de balai, etc.

**BLESSURES PAR CREATURES VIVANTES** Premier étage

Morsures, piqûres, brûlures,

Enfoncements d'épines, etc.

**VIRUS ET MICROBES MAGIQUES** Deuxième étage

Maladies contagieuses,

ex : variole du dragon,

disparition pathologique,

scrofulites, etc.

**EMPOISONNEMENT PAR POTIONS**

**ET PLANTES** Troisième étage

Urticaires, régurgitation,

fous rires incontrôlables, etc.

**PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES** Quatrième étage

Maléfices chroniques,

Ensorcellements,

Détournements de charmes, etc.

**SALON DE THE / BOUTIQUE DE L'HOPITAL** Cinquième étage

SI VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OU ALLER ?

SI VOUS ETES INCAPABLE DE VOUS EXPRIMER, NORMALEMENT

OU DE VOUS RAPPELER POURQUOI VOUS ETES ICI,

NOTRE SORCIERE D'ACCUEIL SERA HEUREUSE DE VOUS AIDER.

Tous partir en direction de la fil d'accueil pour allez se renseigner de l'endroit où se trouvait Erika et Dan. Ils se rangèrent tranquillement dans il fil d'attente et arrièrent devant une médicommage en moins de cinq minutes.

-C'est pour rendre visite à Erika Potter, expliqua John.

-C'est aux quatrième étage, répondit la médicommage. Chambre vingt-sept.

Puis tous partirent vers l'étage en question et quand Harry entra dans le couloir, il se rappela de la visite qu'il avait fait aux parents de Neville. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre vingt-sept, John prit donc la parole.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu y ailles seul pour commencer, lui confia son grand-père. Nous viendrons te rejoindre plus tard.

Après se conseils, Harry prit son courage de Gryffondor et entra doucement dans la chambre. Tout de suite il s'aperçut que cette chambre ne lui était pas inconnu puisque c'est celle où était Franck et Alice Londubat, les parents de Neville un de ses amis et Gilderoy Lockhart, son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal quand il était en deuxième année. Puis il vit deux lits qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois trop pensif après les révélation qu'il appris sur le fait que Voldemort pouvait le posséder. Au dessus d'eux était inscrit le nom de Erika Potter et de Dan. Harry fut surpris de l'absence du nom de famille de Dan mais il s'en inquiéta pas trop. Il contempla en premier sa tante et put voir à quelle point elle ressemblait à son père et donc à lui. Alors que Dan avait aucun point de ressemblance avec son frère Lucius. Harry sentit une vague de tristesse monter en lui en voyant qu'il avait encore deux membres de sa famille touché par Voldemort. Harry était tellement partit dans ses pensée qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'aperçut de la présence d'autre personne quand quelqu'un mit une main sur l'épaule du survivant. Harry se retourna et fut surpris de voir Neville et sa grand-mère.

-Je ne t'avais rien dit car je ne savais pas si tu étais au courant, lui confia Neville en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Erika.

-C'est ma tante, dit simplement Harry. En deux semaines, ma vie à changé comme je m'en aurais pas douté. J'ai trouvé des grand-parents, deux tantes dont Erika, un oncle, Dan et un cousin. Mais le plus difficile à croire c'est les liens de parenté que j'ai. Je te le dirais plus tard, termina Harry alors que les autres membre de sa famille entraient. Harry présenta donc sa famille à un de ses amis et se retourna pour regarder son oncle et sa tante. Contrairement à se qu'il aurait put croire après avoir vu Alice et Franck Londubat l'année précédente, Erika et Dan dormait se qui rassura Harry qui ne se sentait pas prés à les voir éveillé et ne reconnaissant personne. Après plus d'une heure, John annonça le départ.

Alors qu'il sortait à l'extérieur John annonça quelque chose à ces deux petit fils.

-Mark ! Harry ! Je vous avais dit que je vous donnerais des leçons de navigation, expliqua John. Et bien avec votre grand-mère et Kate. Nous avons décidé qu'on partira en voyage, on partira dans quatre jours avec le bateau pour revenir trois jours avant la rentrée des classes.

-C'est pour cela que nous devons tout de suite allez aux Chemin de Traverse pour préparer le départ, termina Kate.

Ce fut donc heureux que Harry et Mark entrèrent une petite heure après dans le chemin de Traverse mais décidèrent de prendre un repas aux Chaudron Baveur avant. Durant le repas, John expliqua à Harry et John qu'il allait leur montrer avant le départ quelque chose qu'il faut qu'il sache pour partir. Puis il partir pour prendre d'abord de l'argent à la banque Gringotts, puis ils sortirent sans que Harry puisse demander de passer par son coffre. Le temps de faire leurs courses ne durèrent pas longtemps puisqu'il avait pas besoin de beaucoup de chose de spécial. John prit en plus des livres sur la navigation qui donna à Harry et Mark pour qu'il commence leur apprentissage. Un des livres qui interpella Harry se nommait « Comment construire son propre navire ».

-Tu pense vraiment que nous pourrons faire cela ? Lui demanda Harry ni croyant pas trop.

-Pas en une journée, répondit John. Mais en plusieurs mois cela pourrait être possible.

Harry sortit de la librairie Fleury&Bott accompagné de son grand-père et de son cousin, alors que sa grand-mère et sa tante était partit s'occuper des provisions. Puis ils finir par acheter quelque affaires de plage, John leur expliquant que cela leur sera primordial.

Le soir même s'est un Harry tout heureux qui s'endormit. Pas tout heureux car il va apprendre à contrôler un navire comme le ferait un enfant de dix ans, comme le fait son cousin. Mais parce que pour la première fois il avait sa famille qui s'occupait de lui. Il y avait bien ses parents, mais il était à peine âgée d'un ans et il en avait donc aucun souvenir, puis par la suite il a vécue avec les Dursley qui avait considéré Harry comme un être totalement abjecte et anormal. Il fut aimé comme un fils par les Weasley, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, il était le meilleur ami de leur plus jeune fils, un meilleur ami en manque d'affection. Il y avait Sirius qui était décédée maintenant, laissant un Harry de nouveau complètement seul. Puis vînt il y a moins de deux semaines la rencontre avec John, Grace et Kate qui on montré à Harry tout de suite l'amour qu'il voulait partager avec lui. Cela fit que ce soir là, il s'endormit en se sentant heureux comme il ne s'était jamais senti et en oubliant complètement son anniversaire qui avait lieu le lendemain

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il fut heureux de voir qu'il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis longtemps. Harry s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était onze heure passé, il se leva donc, alla prendre une douche et descendit. Quand Harry entre dans le salon, il put s'apercevoir que plusieurs personnes était présente. Il y avait son grand-père, sa grand-mère, sa tante, mais aussi Albus Dumbuldore et Rémus Lupin. Chacun portait un visage grave qui fit penser à Harry qu'il allait y avoir une discutions importante. Son grand-père l'invita à s'asseoir avant de prendre la parole.

-Harry ! Comme je te l'ai dit en juin dernier, expliqua Dumbuldore. J'ai fait pas mal d'erreur en essayant de te cacher la vérité sur la prophétie. Je ne teins plus à faire se genre d'erreur. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ton grand-père une chose, qu'il m'a lui même encouragé à la faire en se moment même. Tu vas aujourd'hui prendre par de l'héritage de tes parents et de ton parrain.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry surpris d'obtenir un héritage quelconque.

-Harry, lui expliqua sa grand-mère. Toute famille sorcière laisse derrière eux un héritage à la personne qu'il souhaite. Tu dois te poser la question pourquoi maintenant. Car l'héritier ne peut prendre possession de cette héritage un ans avant sa majorité. Donc à ses seize ans. De plus tu as eut comme parents et parrain de gens très nobles qui ont accumulé tout un tas de biens que cela soit livre, animaux et même immobilier.

-Immobilier, répéta Harry. Je croyais que la maison de mes parents était détruite ?

-Saches Harry, lui expliqua Kate. Que tout les sorciers investisse souvent leurs fortunes dans l'immobilier. C'est une chose que ton grand-père et ta grand-mère nous a apprise.

-Maintenant Harry, lui dit Rémus. La question est de savoir si tu pense pouvoir prendre possession de cette héritage maintenant.

Harry se mit du coup à réfléchir à la question que venait de lui poser Rémus. Quelque part, Harry ne voulait pas avoir cette héritage, cependant une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que cela lui permettrait d'obtenir quelque chose qui lui permettra de se rapprocher et de s'accrocher aux souvenir de ses parents et de son parrain. C'est donc après dix minutes de silences qu'il décida de donner sa réponse.

-Je souhaite connaître ces héritages pour me rapprocher le plus d'eux, répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement ému.

-Se sont de sage parole que tu nous dit là Harry, lui dit sa grand-mère. On commence tout de suite pour que par la suite tu sois tranquille. Je vais te dire que pour prendre possession de tes héritages dont il est question est une chose très simple. Première tu dois lire une lettres que t'as adressé Lily, James et Sirius dans chacune des ses lettres, ils font la liste des biens qu'il te cède. Ensuite Albus te fera signé trois papier, un pour chaque héritage en scellant chacun de ses papier par une goutte de sang.

-Es-tu prés ? Lui demanda Dumbuldore d'une voix douce et calme avec un regard des plus réconfortants.

Après un hochement de la tête, Dumbuldore lui remit une première lettre qui semblait être légèrement jauni. Harry que s'était soit celle de sa mère soit celle de son père. Il sut rapidement que cette lettre était celle de sa mère.

_Harry, mon fils_

_Sache que même si je ne suis plus là avec toi, je t'aimes et t'aimerais toujours. Au moment où j'écris cette lettre nous venons tout juste d'avoir lancé le sortilège de Fidelitas. Je suppose que si tu lis cette lettre, s'était que le choix de dernière minutes que nous avons fait en prenant Peter s'est avéré une erreur. En fin bon, ceci est mon testament Je vais te citer tout mes biens principal qui te reviennent tous de droit légal._

_-Tout mon or qui est dans les coffres 2437 et 2438_

_-L'intégralité de mes ouvrages, même ceux qui son interdit_

_-Mon chat Misty_

_-Le phare_

_-Mes quatre chouettes et hiboux_

_-Et tout le reste qui serait trop long à énumérer._

_Amoureusement Lily Potter Evans_

_PS : Prends le plus grand soin de toi et je te confie à mes parents et à ma sœur Kate. Puisque je ne pense pas attendre quelque chose de Pétunia._

Un moment de silence se fit après la lecture à haute voix de la lettre, du testament de sa mère. Harry la relut plusieurs fois et il s'aperçut rapidement que sa mère avait déjà des doutes sur l'innocence de Peter. Puis après avoir relut les biens qu'elle lui laissait, un détail attira son attention.

-Un phare ! S'exclama Harry. On peut vivre dans un phare ?

-Bien sur, répondit Kate. Tu verras quand tu iras la bas, ta mère l'a très bien aménagé. Bon on attaque la deuxième lettre ?

Harry souffla un bon coup et prit donc le deuxième lettre qu'on lui passa. S'était une lettre de son père cette fois là.

_Harry_

_Si tu obtiens cette lettre, cela veux dire que je ne suis plus là et j'en suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'épauler un maximum. Cependant je sais que je peux avoir confiance en beaucoup de monde pour te protéger et t'aider. Comme te l'as dit précédemment ta mère, je vais te faire part de ceux que je te lègue qui son également tout mes biens :_

_-Le château Potter qui est situé dans la pleine du pays de Galles, il est aussi accessible par un fleuve qui mène jusqu'à la mer_

_-Notre maison de Godric Hollows ou plutôt le terrain si la maison à été détruite_

_-Mes coffre 1534, 1535 et 1536 qui fait aussi partit de ma fortune_

_-Tout mes grimoires_

_-Mon phoenix qui a ma mort à dut redevenir un œuf_

_-Mes cinquantes chouettes et hiboux qui sont dans le château Potter_

_-Mes quinze elfes de maison qui s'occupe du château Potter_

_-Un coffre que je devais te remettre et qui doit être ouvert par toi même_

_-Et plein d'autre bien divers._

_Soit fort mon fils, James Potter_

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de penser à autre chose, Harry demanda la lettre de Sirius disant qu'avant de poser de nouveau ses questions. Ce que Dumbuldore comprenant le point de vue d'Harry fit en lui donnant la lettre écrites par Sirius.

_Harry_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que j'ai encore une fois échoué. N'ayant pas d'enfant, je souhaite que tu sois mon seul et unique hériter testamentaire. Je veux que saches que quoiqu'il se soit passé, il ne faut pas que tu baisse les bras et je sais pas si au moment où tu lit cette lettre tu le sais, mais il te reste de la famille. Demande de l'aide à Dumbuldore pour les retrouver. Sinon je te dit tout ce que je te lègue, c'est à dire tout ce qui m'appartient :_

_-La demeure des Blacks situé aux Square Grimauld et tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur dont Kreattur_

_-Mes cinq coffre qui sont le coffre 0921, 0922, 0923, 0924 et 0925_

_-Mon hippogriffe qu'a finit par me donner Hagrid : Buck_

_Voilà, je sais que c'est peu, mais dut à mon séjour à Azkaban, ne m'a pas permit de garder beaucoup de bien._

_Ton parrain, Sirius Black_

Harry semblait lutter intérieurement pour ne pas s'effondrer devant les trois testaments qu'il venait de lire. Il ne croyais pas se qu'il lisait. Il avait perdu trois personne chère à ses yeux et la seul chose qu'il y gagnait était une fortune immense. Dumbuldore lui fit signer avec une goûte de sang du jeune survivant et il finit par lui demander si il autorisait l'ordre à rester aux 12 Square Grimauld. Harry y répondit à l'affirmation en demandant une faveur à Dumbuldore. Que son directeur se débarrasse Kreattur. Puis sans rien dire il laissa dans le salon les cinq sorciers et il rejoignit sa chambre dans laquelle il s'effondra en larme dans son lit.

C'est ainsi que sa grand-mère le retrouva dix minutes plus tard. Elle s'installa à se côté et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer le plus possible, ce qui marcha après cinq grosse minutes.

-Harry, lui dit doucement sa grand-mère. Dit moi se qui te mets dans un état pareil. Est-ce l'ouverture du testaments de tes parents et de ton parrain.

-Ils sont morts tout les trois, expliqua Harry avec des sanglots dans la gorge. Et il me laisse des maison et château ainsi que des coffres remplis d'or comme si cela allait me permettre d'admettre leur mort. Comme si il pouvait me consoler ainsi.

-Je le sais Harry, lui dit sa grand-mère en essayant de le bercer le plus possible. Pleurs, laisse allez ta détresse et tu te sentiras légèrement mieux après.

Puis après une demi heure passé dans les bars de sa grand-mère, comme cette dernière lui avait dit, il se sentit beaucoup mieux qu'avant bien qu'il soit toujours effondré. Grace, elle semblait heureuse de voir qu'Harry commençait à se confier à eux. Puis une heure plus tard Harry descendît pour prendre son repas car sa grand-mère lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Quand il descendit dans la salle à manger, quelle ne fut-il pas sa surprise de voir qu'en plus des cinq personne présente le matin même et son cousin, il vit son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley et sa famille ainsi que sa meilleure amie Hermione et Tonks. Tous lui sourirent et lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Harry qui avec les moments du matin même fut plus qu'étonné de les voir présent. Harry après avoir salué tout le monde, il présenta sa famille à ses amis et sa grand-mère remercia même Mrs Weasley de s'être occupé d'Harry durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Tous furent surpris de découvrir son lien de parenté avec Dumbuldore mais cela ne les intéressa que moyennement. Harry s'était retrouvé devant un Percy Weasley qui se fondit totalement en excuse. Ce que finit par accepter Harry, ne voulant pas gâcher cette fin de journée qui semblait meilleur. Les Weasley aux complets lui offrirent une sublime robe de quidditch, Harry constata rapidement que s'était une robe pour professionnel. Hermione, Rémus et Tonks lui offrirent chacun de leur côté des livres sur la manière de se défendre fasse aux Mangemorts. Kate et Marc lui offrirent un tableaux représentant ses parents en compagnie de Erika et Dan mais aussi de Kate, Rémus et Sirius. Harry en fut ravi puis vînt le tour de ses grand-parents. Quand Harry ouvrit le cadeau qu'il avait reçut de leur part il vit un chaîne en argent sur laquelle trois emblème y était installé.

-Vois-tu Harry, lui expliqua son grand-père. Chaque enfant née de sorciers reçoit une chaîne en argent avec dessus l'emblème de son nom de famille. Pour toi, comme nous retrouvons des signes de la famille Potter, mais aussi de la famille Dumbuldore et de la famille Evans, tu te voix la chance de porter ses trois emblème.

Harry contempla les trois emblème qui représentait chacun une créatures, un cerf pour les Potter, une panthère pour les Evans et un Koala pour les Dumbuldore. Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi ses animaux pour chacune des ses familles. Puis soudain Dumbuldore fit apparaître trois grande caisse qui portait chacun un nom, Lily, James et Sirius.

-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais bien voir tout se que tes parents t'avais laissé, enfin du moins tout ce qui n'était pas immobilier, lui confia son directeur.

Harry le remercia chaleureusement en se dirigeant vers la caisse où il y avait inscrit le nom de sa mère, enfin plus précisément sur la boule de poil qui était couché dessus et qui semblait dormir. Harry sut tout de suite que s'était la chatte de sa mère, Misty et il l'a prit dans ses bras voyant un moyen de se rapprocher de sa mère et s'est ainsi que Harry passa son après midi avec sa famille et amis.

Le soir alors qu'il ne restait comme invité que Dumbuldore, Tonks et Rémus, tous discutait tranquillement et joyeusement de tout est de rien.

-En se moment le ministère cherche un élève d'environ seize, expliqua Tonks.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Il semblerait qu'on vient de lui découvrir un don de Métamorphage, expliqua Tonks. Tous essai de savoir qui c'est. Toi par exemple Harry, tu es dans la même tranche d'age. Tu n'aurais pas un jour modifié quoique se soit de ton physique.

-Je ne sais si on peut dire que c'est ce que vous rechercher, expliqua Harry. Un jours, ma tante Pétunia m'avait coupé les cheveux. Mais moi qui voulait garder les même cheveux, il avait repoussé dans la nuit.

Quand il eut finit de raconter son histoire, tous le regardait avec des yeux ronds tel des soucoupe. Il semblerait que par mis les nombreux pouvoir du Survivant, on puisse ajouter le don de Métamorphage.

-Il semblerait que tu vas avoir du travail supplémentaire durant cette été et cette année, lui dit Tonks avec un sourire.

-Justement, intervient Dumbuldore. Le ministre Fudge et moi-même avant décidée de te donner des Optimal à toute tes épreuves de BUSEs. Nous sommes tout les deux tombé en accord que avec Voldemort cherchant à te déstabiliser, tu n'avais pas put préparer tes examen convenablement. Ce qui fait de toi le meilleur élève de Poudlard et maintenant tu peux faire le métier que tu désir le plus au monde et d'après Minerva, c'est auror. Autant te dire que pour réussir dans cette classe il te faudra fournir un travail plus que impeccable et pour cela je te fais confiance.

Puis la fin de soirée arriva rapidement pour tous. Ce fut le même cas que la fin de la semaine puisque John donnait ses premier cours de navigation à ses petit fils en leur expliquant tout les moyen de retrouver sa position en mer. Puis le jours de départ Harry et Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir une des caisses qui enfermait les affaires de ses parents et de Sirius. Donc il les mit dans sa chambre, dans le bateau se promettant de voir se qu'il y avait à l'intérieur plus que rapidement.


	3. Une vérité difficile à accepter

Une vérité difficile à accepter

Quand Harry se réveilla, au regard qu'il porta sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, lui faisait se demander où il était. Puis le souvenir du départ de la veille lui vînt à l'esprit comme l'intérieur riche qu'avait le bateau de ses grand-parents. En effet la veille du départ, John avait fait découvrir l'intérieur du navire dans lequel il vivrait pendant à peu prés d'un mois. Il y avait pour commencer le pont, par la suite on descendait pour arrivée dans un pièce immense qui se partageait en deux, d'un côté un luxueux salon, de l'autre une très belle salle à manger avec cuisine du style américaine. Encore à l'étage du dessous, il se trouvait deux chambres, celle de ses grands parents et de sa tante. A l'étage encore inférieur, il y avait quatre chambre, celle d'Harry, celle de Marc et deux chambre d'amis au cas où. A l'étage encore du dessous, il y avait une salle de jeux, une salle de musculation et une bibliothèque. Et le dernier des étage inférieur était une immense pièce qu'on aurait put prendre pour un immense entrepôt dans lequel aurait put tenir une quinze d'avion ou bateau. C'est à se moment que son grand-père lui expliqua que pour plus de confort, il avait agrandi chaque pièce pour qu'elle soit plus sympathique à vivre.

Harry regarda alors sa chambre, puisque la veille il n'en avait pas eut le temps et constata qu'elle était décoré aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Il se trouvait dans un immense lit à baldaquin qui se situait devant une belle baie vitrée qui lui montra qu'on ne voyait plus la terre. Le reste de sa chambre était habillé d'un bureau, et de deux commodes remplit de la même manière que celle de sa chambre, c'est à dire l'une remplit d'affaire moldu et l'autre remplit d'affaire sorcier. Sur son lit, Harry vit couché Misty, la chatte de sa mère et à côté de son lit, perché sur un perchoir Hedwidge. Il y avait plus que deux portes, l'une était une salle de bain tandis que l'autre lui permettait de quitter sa chambre.

Sinon dans sa chambre se trouvait les trois caisse que lui avait donné Dumbuldore le jour de son anniversaire, caisse qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps d'ouvrir. A se moment, Harry se mit dans la tête d'ouvrir les caisses plus tard et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et donc il quitta sa chambre.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement et Harry en appris un peu plus sur les moyen de guider le navire. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'il était déjà en plein milieu de l'Atlantique puisque le navire était dirigé pour le moment par magie.

-Harry ! Tonks t'a envoyé un grimoire qui t'apprendras ton don de Métomorphage, lui dit sa tante en lui tendant le grimoire. Elle te conseil de commencer le plus tôt possible si tu ne veux pas perdre le contrôle de tes transformation physique.

-D'accord, répondit Harry en prenant le grimoire et en se levant. Si quelqu'un me cherche, je suis dans ma chambre.

Puis Harry quitta la pièce pour se diriger dans sa chambre pour commencer à ouvrir les caisses contenant tout ce qui appartenait à ses parents.

Quand il se dirigea vers les caisses, Harry fut poussé en direction de celle de son père. En fait Harry ressentait une sensation qui lui était étrange. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliqué, mais s'était comme-ci il était attiré par un objet quelconque qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il se mit donc à l'ouvrir et chercha dans le contenu cette chose qui le poussa à aller vers cette caisse et pas une autre. Cette chose, il le trouva facilement et il s'aperçut que s'était le coffre dont faisait allusion son père dans son testaments. Le coffre était en bois de chêne et décoré de divers diamants ou émeraude. Sur l'avant du coffre, Harry reconnut facilement le sigle de Poudlard, c'est à dire un P entouré d'un Lion, Aigle, Blaireau et d'un Serpent. Harry voulut ouvrir le coffre, mais celui-ci refusait de s'ouvrir. Alors au bout de dix minutes de luttes, le survivant abandonna de vouloir l'ouvrir. C'est alors que le coffre s'ouvrit pour libérer seulement un Parchemin. Harry prit donc le parchemin et après avoir comprit que s'était une lettre qui lui était destinée, il se mit à lire la lettre.

_Harry Potter_

_D'où nous sommes, moi et mes trois compagnons savons qui tu seras et qui tu devras affronter. C'est pour cela que nous t'avons offert un cadeau, un cadeau qui nous savons sera difficile de comprendre pour toi. En effet à l'aide d'un sortilège très compliqué, nous avons fait de toi notre héritier. Je vais te dire qui nous sommes, moi je suis Godric Gryffondor et mes trois compagnons sont Rowenda Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard, ce qui fait de toi l'héritier de Poudlard. Sache que tu es le plus puissant sorcier qui existera puisque tu auras en toi tout mes pouvoirs, mais aussi ceux de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Pour dire te citer quelques un de tes pouvoirs, grâce à ceux que je te lègue tu accentuera ton don en défense contre les forces du mal, tu deviendra le meilleur Occlumentie et Légitiment et tu maîtrisera l'élément du feu. Mais avant tu devras maîtriser tes pouvoir et bien sur les recevoir. Pour cela, je vais t'expliquer comment cela va se passer. Le coffre dans lequel tu as trouvé cette lettre est spécial, il te donnera les ouvrages sur lesquelles tu dois travailler et seulement après lavoir travaillé dessus, tu pourras les ranger dans ta bibliothèque. Tu dois commencer par devenir un animagus, quand tu auras finit la lecture de la lettre, tu verras apparaître le livre pour le devenir. Mais avant, chacun de nous souhaite te faire un présent. Salazar te donne la préparation pour faire une potion qui je pense te seras très utile, Rowenda te donne son aigle Enda, Helga te donne une plante très rare qui est une plante protectrice et moi je te donne un œuf de phœnix, par contre toi seul doit chercher comment il doit éclore. Malgré la dureté de la tache qui s'ouvre devant toi, je te souhaite courage et je peux te dire que tu arriveras à se que tu souhaite car moi seul connaît se que te réserve l'avenir. Tu seras heureux._

_Amicalement Godric Gryffondor_

Harry qui venait de terminé la lettre dans un sentiment plutôt troublé se demandant si s'était une blague ou pas. Mais il sursauta en voyant apparaître sous ses yeux un parchemin et divers ingrédient, un Aigle, une plante et un œuf. Harry commença alors à réaliser que ce que disais la lettre devait être vrai. C'est alors qu'il commença à s'énerver qu'il vit apparaître un grand grimoire poussiéreux qui s'intitulait « L'art des animagus vue par les fondateurs ». Harry sans réfléchir, il prit la lettre que lui avait destiné Gryffondor, la serra dans sa main et partit en claquant la porte en direction du pont pour prendre l'air.

Il était assis depuis seulement cinq minutes que son grand-père s'installa à ses côté en lui demanda ce qui l'inquiétait ainsi. Pour seul réponse, le jeune survivant lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait lut un peu avant. John se mit à lire la lettre et tout le long de sa lecture, Harry put s'apercevoir que ses yeux grossissait de surprise.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda soudain Harry. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre tranquillement avec mon père et ma mère ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me soucier seulement de mes études ? Non ! Il faut que je me batte contre Voldemort voir même y perdre la vie.

-Harry ! Dit John en essayant de calmer son petit-fils qui était à bout de nerf. Si tu est l'héritier des fondateurs de Poudlard, il y a une bonne raison comme ce qu'il te dise d'apprendre. Je sais que la vie peux être dure, mais faut faire avec et voix ce qu'a dit Godric Gryffondor, tu sera heureux à la fin de tout cela. Maintenant, pour avoir se bonheur, suit ce qu'il te dise de faire et suit ton instinct. Tu es toi seul libre de tes actes, commence ton apprentissage d'animagus comme il te l'a été demandé.

Puis après ses sages conseil, John se leva et partit vers l'intérieur, laissant un Harry à la fois pensif et à la fois incrédules faces à tout les évènements qui l'entourait. Alors c'est à se moment qu'une phrase vînt retentir dans la tête d'Harry. Cette phrase qu'il s'était souvent répété, Tuer Voldemort ou se faire tuer par Voldemort. Il devait prendre sa décision et il venait de la prendre, se sera lui qui tuera Voldemort et non pas Voldemort qui le tuera. Par contre le fait est qu'il soit l'héritier des fondateurs de Poudlard en plus d'être le survivant, il devait se l'avouer et cela lui mettra un peu de temps. Et pour cela il devait commencer par suivre les conseils que lui donnait les quatre plus grand sorciers de tout les temps et commencer par devenir un animagus. Il partit donc en direction de sa chambre pour retrouver tout se qu'il avait laissé.

Quand Harry mit un pied dans sa chambre, il vit Hedwidge se percher sur son épaule droite, alors que Enda, l'aigle de Rowenda vînt se percher elle sur l'épaule gauche du survivant. Misty elle se frotta le long des jambes d'Harry. Harry put s'apercevoir rapidement que ses trois là s'inquiétait pour lui. Après avoir passé quelque minutes à s'occuper d'eux, Harry se dirigea vers le grimoire qui était sortit du coffre qui lui venait de ses ancêtres. Harry posa donc pour la deuxième fois son regard vers le grimoire poussiéreux qui s'intitulait « L'art des animagus vue par les fondateurs ». Harry prit alors une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir et d'entamer sa lecture. Cette lecture lui prit deux jour s'en s'arrêter mis à par pour manger et dormir. Harry voulait avoir finit de lire le grimoire avant d'entamer la partit pratique de cette phase d'entraînement pour devenir animagus. La seul chose qu'il en avait retenu, s'était que pour devenir animagus il fallait que la personne pense à toute ses qualité et défaut, à toute les personne qui lui ont laissé certain pouvoir et autre et aux raisons pour laquelle il veut devenir animagus. Le temps de réunir tout ses informations, cela lui prit une bonne journée. C'est donc au matin de son quatrième jours d'entraînement qu'Harry put découvrir l'animal avec le quelle il était lié. Cela se passait dans un endroit des plus étrange, l'endroit en question ressemblait à un lieu paradisiaque. Il se trouvait dans une belle prairie d'herbe verte entouré de plusieurs fleurs aux couleurs vives. Devant lui se trouvait quatre animaux différent, un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent. Derrière eux se trouvait des formes en fumé, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à voir qu'elle forme prenait cette fumé. Mais le jeune survivant fut couper dans ses contemplation par le lion qui prit la parole.

-Harry Potter ! Lui dit le lion d'une voix très présidentiel qui semblait drôle pour Harry. En tant que héritier des quatre fondateur de Poudlard et vue tes motivations pour devenir un animagus, tu sera le seul et unique animagus multiple qu'il n'existera.

-Pour commencer, continua l'aigle pour les explications. Tu recevra les pouvoirs de nous quatre d'un seul et unique coup. Nos pouvoirs corresponds également à ceux de chacun des quatre fondateurs, Godric, Rowenda, Helga et Salazar.

-Bien sur ! Cela correspond à une grande puissance qui va entrer en toi, lui confia le blaireau. C'est pour cela qu'il te sera conseillé de ne pas utilisé ta magie avant une grande semaine. Par contre on peut te conseiller de travailler sur ton don de Métomorphage.

-Avant de répondre à tes questions, intervient le serpent voyant que Harry voulut dire quelque chose. Tu auras d'autre animaux comme animagus et pour les connaître, sache qu'ils se manifesteront pendant tes sommeil mais pas avant le mois de septembre.

-Je voudrais savoir combien de temps cela me prendra avant de pouvoir me transformer en vous quatre ? Demanda alors Harry qui pouvait maintenant poser des questions.

-Des que tu te réveilleras, lui répondit le serpent. Cependant, quand tu voudras prendre ma forme tu ne dois pas penser à moi en tant que serpent mais en tant que anaconda. Nous devons te laisser maintenant.

-Nous ne pouvons que te souhaiter une bonne chance pour ton avenir, lui dit le lion. Ah oui ! on oubliait après chaque première transformation en animagus utilise la formule « creatau » en pensant à l'animal dont tu prends la forme pour en créer un devant toi. Il te sera inutile de le faire avec ta forme d'aigle puisque tu as Enda.

Puis des la fin de la phrase du lion, ce dernier avec l'aigle, le blaireau et le serpent fondirent en Harry qui se réveilla soudain en sursaut. Harry voyant qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, il prit une profonde inspiration et pensa au lion pour prendre sa forme se qui marcha en moins de vingt minutes et tout de suite après avoir reprit sa forme humaine, il utilisa le sort « creatau ». Devant ses yeux se matérialisa un bébé lion qui lui ressemblait. Pour lui ressembler, cela n'était pas peu dire puisque l'animal avait aussi une marque en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il répéta la même opération pour ses trois autre forme animagus et Harry vit rapidement que sa chambre commençait à ressembler à l'arche de Noé puisqu'il avait maintenant dans sa chambre, une chouette, une chatte, un aigle, un serpent, un blaireau et un lion.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa famille pour leur demander où il pouvait trouver des ingrédients de potion pour la potion offert par Salazar et qui permettrait de sauver sa tante et son oncle mais aussi, les parents d'un de ses amis. Mais son grand-père entra dans sa chambre avec sur le visage un air désolé.

-Harry ! Je suis désolé mais nous devons rentrer immédiatement en Angleterre, lui dit John alors qui montra une chaise à son petit-fils. Dumbuldore a besoin d'aide.

-Il y a aucun problème, répondit Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais que ce passe-t-il exactement ?

-Il semblerait que Fudge est fuit son poste voyant que plus personne ne lui faisait confiance, lui répondit John. Il y a eu un vote pour un nouveau ministre et pratiquement tout le monde a voté pour Albus Dumbuldore. Or comme tu le connais il a refusé, cependant il proposé quelqu'un de sa confiance et tous l'acceptèrent.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Harry de la savoir.

-Moi, répondit simplement John. C'est pour cela que nous devons rentrer pour que je puisse prendre le poste qu'on m'a légué le plus vite possible.

-C'est bien ! S'exclama Harry. J'avais besoin d'ingrédients pour une potion que Salazar m'a offert. Elle nous permettra de sauver Erika et Dan ainsi que les parents de Neville. Je peux la faire que dans trois jours.

-C'est merveilleux cela Harry, répondit John. Mais pourquoi tu peux la faire que dans trois jours ?

-Car l'une des principal caractéristique de cette potion est d'être fait sous la clarté d'une pleine lune, répondit Harry.

Après cette discutions, John repartit de la chambre et partit pour prendre les commandes du navire. Laissant un Harry seul qui commença à lire son livre sur la Métomorphage que lui avait envoyé Tonks. C'est ainsi qu'il commença à travailler son don qu'il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement puisqu'il arrivait déjà à faire varier la longueur de ses cheveux.

Quand il eut finit, il sortit de sa chambre et fut surpris de constater en allant sur le pont du bateau qu'il était déjà arrivé. Son voyage n'aura duré que cinq jours, mais Harry n'en fut pas contrarié. Le lendemain matin, il vit un article sur la gazette de sorcier qui l'intéressa puisqu'il parlait de son grand-père.

_Le ministère se trouve un nouveau ministre_

_Après une fuite inexpliqué de la par de Cornelius Fudge, le monde sorcier britannique se devait de trouver un nouveau ministère. Chose qui ne fut pas aisé puisque pratiquement tout les voix allait pour le directeur actuel de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbuldore. Cependant, ce dernier à refusé d'abandonner sa place de directeur mais a gentiment proposé une personne de sa confiance en la personne de son beau-frère que tout le monde croyait mort : John Evans. Sachez pour infirmation que John Evans est aussi le grand-père du survivant, ce qui nous a fait remarquer que Albus Dumbuldore serait de la famille du survivant. Pour revenir à notre nouveau ministre, nous avons eut la confirmation que ce dernier avait accepté ce poste et qu'il commence ses fonction des aujourd'hui._

_E.E. Reporter pour la gazette_

-E.E. ! S'exclama Harry.

-Cela permet aux journaliste que personne sache que c'est eux qui écrit mis à par le rédacteur en chef, lui expliqua Kate. Cela leur permet d'éviter des poursuites. Ils font cela depuis le mois de juillet. Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ?

-Ce matin je travaille la Métomorphage et cet après-midi je voudrais allez aux chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry après avoir réfléchit cinq seconde à la question.

-Il est vrai que j'ai entendu parler de cette potion, lui répondit sa tante. Si tu as le moindre problème tu nous le dit.

Après cette discutions, Harry alla dans sa chambre qu'il avait rangé avec toute sa nouvelle décoration, mais aussi avec ses nouvelles créatures. Harry pensa même qu'il devrait s'acheter un perchoir, deux panier et un vivarium. Il prit rapidement le grimoire que lui avait offert Tonks et le lut cette fois là intégralement, mais ce qui le surpris c'est le temps cours qu'il avait mit pour le lire. Ensuite il passa à la pratique et fut fort heureux de se débrouiller plutôt facilement. Harry pensa que cela était dut aux pouvoir des quatre fondateur de Poudlard lui avait transmit grâce à leur animagus. Il arrivait à la fin de sa matinée à se changer en plusieurs différente personne et il lui restait à travailler sur des détail tel que sa voie.

Une fois avoir mangé, Harry partit pour le chemin de Traverse où il eut la surprise de croisé Hermione Granger sa meilleur amie.

-Hermione ! S'exclama un Harry surpris. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu pour m'acheter deux ou trois livres, lui expliqua la jeune fille. Mais je croyais que tu étais partit pour un voyage en mer.

-Il a fallut qu'on rentre car nous avons un nouveau ministre du nom de John Evans, lui répondit le jeune homme. La je suis là pour m'acheter principalement des ingrédients pour une potion précise.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pour sauver ma tante Erika et Dan et aussi les parents de Neville, répondit Harry.

Et c'est tout en discutant avec Hermione qu'il partit acheter ses ingrédients. Le marchant fut surpris de voir un élève de Poudlard lui demander des ingrédients précis, mais lui donna tout de même. Après s'être dit au revoir, Harry et Hermione se séparèrent l'un pour allez chez la ménagerie magique et l'autre pour allez Fleury&Bott, le marchant de grimoire.

Quand Harry entra dans la ménagerie, il alla directement voir la vendeuse pour lui demander différent article.

-Que souhaitez vous, lui demanda la jeune vendeuse.

-Je viens d'acquérir de plusieurs animaux, expliqua Harry. Et je voudrais acheter un livre sur la manière de s'occuper de chacun des animaux, mais aussi une sorte d'habitat comme un perchoir pour les chouette.

-Bien sur, répondit la vendeuse. Je pourrais savoir qu'elles sont les animaux que vous avez.

-Un chat, un aigle, un blaireau, un lion, un anaconda et deux œufs de phœnix. Lui énuméra le jeune survivant.

-Vous avez un serpent ? Lui demanda la vendeuse d'une voix qui paraissait choquée.

-Vous savez que les serpent sont pas obligatoirement maléfique, lui expliqua Harry. Tout dépend de la manière qu'ils sont élevée.

-En effet ! Vous avez entièrement raison, lui dit la vendeuse en se dirigeant vers un rayon de livre.

La vendeuse mit dans les bras du jeune survivant un livre sur les chat, les lions, les aigles, les lions, les blaireaux, les serpents et les phœnix pour s'en occuper des qu'ils auront éclos. Ensuite elle lui conseilla un arbre à chat pour Misty, trois perchoirs pour l'aigle et les deux phœnix, deux paniers pour le lion et le blaireau et un vivarium pour le serpent. A la fin de tout ses achats, Harry paya et retourna chez lui à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette.

Il passa le reste de son après midi à ranger sa chambre avec tout ses achats. C'est à se moment qu'il pensa qu'il n'avait donné aucun nom à son lion, son blaireau et son serpent. C'est donc après quelque minute de réflexion qu'il trouva l'idée d'appeler le lion Léo, le blaireau Blair et le serpent Snake.

Le repas du soir se passa sans son grand-père qui travaillait aux ministère. Harry demanda à sa tante et sa grand-mère si il pouvait inviter pour la fin des vacances ses amis.

-Evidemment, lui répondit Grace. En plus cela nous permettra de mieux les connaître.

-Harry ! Tu sais ces risqué les soirs de pleine lune ici, lui expliqua sa tante en changeant de sujet. T'es obligé de le faire dehors, tu pourrais te faire attaqué par un loup-garou.

-Je sais, lui dit Harry. Malheureusement, c'est un risque à prendre. Je suis obligé d'être dehors sous une pleine lune pour mettre l'ingrédient spécial qui fait que seul moi ou Voldemort peut faire cette potion.

-C'est quoi cette ingrédient ? Lui demanda Grace.

-Une goûte de sang d'un héritier de Serpentard, répondit Harry. Je sais que cela est difficile à accepter, moi-même j'ai dut mal à l'accepter, mais j'ai dans mon sang, quelque chose de commun à Voldemort ce qui fait qu'il serait presque de la même famille que moi. Bon je dois y allez.

-Tiens, lui dit Grace en lui tendant quatre fioles. Elle sont incassable comme cela on risque pas de devoir refaire la potion. Puis avec Kate on te surveillera en cas d'une attaque quelconque.

Harry était tranquillement en train de préparé sa potion depuis maintenant deux heure sous la pleine lune comme il devait le faire. Le jeune survivant se sachant pas très doué pour les potions prit son temps pour faire celle-ci. Il lui restait qu'un seul ingrédient à mettre, s'était une goûte de son sang. Alors il prit un couteau et se fit un légère entrailles sur sa main. Il lut alors la recette de la potion que lui avait transmit Salazar et vérifia le nombre précis de goûte de sang qui est de dix. Alors il mit sa main aux dessus du chaudron et fit couler dix goûte de son sang dans le chaudron qui prit une couleur rouge sang, couleur que la potion devait prendre. Harry retira rapidement sa main pour pas mettre une goûte de trop et du coup laissa échapper quelque goûte dans le feu sous le chaudron. Son sang se caramélisa tout de suite laissant une petite odeur qui échappa à Harry. Harry pris donc quatre fiole que lui avait donné sa grand-mère qu'il remplit avant de les refermer, puis mit le reste de la potion dans un bocal également incassable et qui conserverait la potion. Puis se leva.

C'est à se moment qu'il sentit quelque chose lui sauter dessus lui faisant lâcher les fioles et le bocal, alors que Harry tombait en arrière. Au début le jeune survivant ne savait pas qui lui avait sauté dessus et se mit soudain à paniquer quand il sentit des dents le mordre.

Ses yeux se ferma quand soudain il sentit un rayon frapper son agresseur le faisant fuir. Il sentit après cela quelqu'un se précipité sur lui et il entendit les quelque unes des paroles de sa grand-mère avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient dans les bras de cette dernière.

-Kate ! Vite faut le transporter à Sainte Mangouste.


	4. Nouvel amour

Nouvel amour

Quand Harry se réveilla, c'est avec les bruits des chuchotement de personnes se trouvant autour de lui. Il essaya de bouger, mais soudain il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son ventre. C'est seulement à se moment qu'il se rappela d'avoir fait la potion pour son oncle et sa tante. La potion finit, il s'était levé mais fut aussi tôt allonger par terre var il était attaqué par quelque chose. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais ne vit que du flou. C'est à se moment qu'il vit une personne qui lui mit ses lunettes que Harry identifia par la suite comme son cousin Marc. En fait s'était le seul à s'être aperçut qu'il était réveillé, les autres adultes trop occupé à discuter. Quand il regarda les personnes il vit avec joie qu'en plus de ses grand-parents, de sa tante, Erika et Dan était avec eux en train de discuter. Par la suite son regard se balada sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et il sut qu'il n'était ni chez lui, ni dans l'infirmerie à Poudlard.

-Cherche pas, lui conseilla son cousin. Tu es à Sainte Mangouste.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Prés de quatre jours, lui répondit sa grand-mère qui avec les autres s'était aperçut qu'il était réveillé. Tu peux te réjouir de nous avoir fait une belle peur.

-Je peux savoir ce qui m'a attaqué ? Demanda Harry qui croyait connaître déjà la réponse. Je suppose que voyant votre tête je fais partit du même club que Rémus.

-Au moins t'a l'air de le prendre avec bonne humeur, lui dit Marc. Mais tu peux te réjouir que t'a potion à réussit et que tu as guéri plus de personne que tu aurais put le croire.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Harry qui en fut bien heureux.

-Et en plus des Londubat et nous, lui expliqua Erika qui avait une voie extrêmement douce. Il y avait prés d'une vingtaine de personne qui avait subit le même sort et tous son guéri.

-J'en suis heureux, dit alors Harry avec un sourire. Un peu de sourire alors que Voldemort veut faire régner un chaos est plutôt le bienvenue

-Tu as entièrement raison, lui dit alors Dan qui ne semblait ressembler en rien aux autre Malefoy qu'Harry connaissait. On parle même de toi dans la gazette du sorcier.

Harry qui ni croyait pas prit alors la gazette que lui tendit John et la feuilleta jusqu'à trouver l'article parlant de lui.

_Un nouvel exploit pour le jeune Harry Potter._

_Il semblerait que par mis les malades de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, il y avait un peu plus d'une vingtaine de personne qui à cause de divers sortilège, leurs esprit se séparait de leur corps. Par mis ses personne Erika Potter, la tante du jeune survivant. Tout ses patient sont miraculeusement guéri et cela grâce à une potion faite par le jeune Potter. Alors que nous voulions voir le jeune Potter pour le féliciter nous apprîmes que se dernier avait été transféré d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste ayant subit une attaque à la fin de la préparation de la potion ayant sauvé plus d'une vingtaine de personne. Sachez que le survivant n'est heureusement pas en danger de mort et nous lui souhaitons un bon rétablissement._

_Rita Skeeter_

-Etait-il vraiment obligatoire de prévenir tout le monde ? Demanda Harry se plaignant déjà de toute les question qu'on lui poserait.

-Il faut bien que tout le monde sache qui peut passer pour l'un des meilleurs sorciers, lui expliqua Kate ave un sourire.

-Dans ce cas faut pas chercher loin, répliqua Harry. C'est Albus Dumbuldore.

-En es-tu sur, lui dit l'intéressé en entrant dans la chambre suivit de Tonks, de Rémus et de McGonagall, sa grand-mère. S'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis qu'il avait appris que s'était sa grand-mère.

Cette dernière vînt tout de suite le prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plutôt. Mais Harry l'excusa de suite au plus grand bonheur de sa grand-mère. Etant trop nombreux dans la chambre, Erika, Dan, Kate, Grace et John laissèrent Harry avec les nouveaux arrivant et aussi Marc qui voullait rester au soin de son cousin. La porte fermé, son directeur d'école prit la parole en premier.

-Tu sais que ce que tu as fait était dangereux, lui dit son directeur.

-Oui, répondit Harry puis prit un moment de réflexion pour continuer sa phrase. Mais cela à fait tellement de personne heureuse dont moi compris. Par exemple, Neville est bien le premier à mériter le bonheur de retrouver ses parents.

-Sage parole que tu as là, lui confia Rémus avec un sourire. Mais ce que tu as eut en échange et quelque chose de difficile à supporter. Est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Oui, lui dit Harry. Toi tu as bien survécu à ta Lycanthropie, alors pourquoi pas moi. Et puis je pense que avec un de mes côté caché je pourrais trouver une potion annulant pratiquement les effet du à la Lycanthropie.

-Tu sais Harry on est au courant pour ton héritage, lui confia Tonks avec une petite voie. Même que tu maîtrise pratiquement ton don de Métamorphage. Et je t'en félicite.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être cloué au lit.

-D'ici deux ou trois jours, lui dit sa grand-mère d'une voix désespéré. Tu changera pas, l'infirmerie ou Hôpital ne sont pas les lieu que tu préfère. En plus tu va recevoir de la visite de la par des Weasley et de Miss Granger. Mais i y a aussi les Londubat que veulent te voir. Mais pour l'instant tu dois dormir.

Au moment où McGonagall lui dit cela, il infirmière entra et donna une potion au jeune survivant, en lui disant que s'était une potion sans rêve. Puis l'infirmière chassa tout le monde en laissant un peu obligé par le survivant qui ne s'était pas encore endormit, Marc qui s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, Harry vit dans la pièce tout les Weasley sauf Ginny accompagné d'Hermione. Cette dernière sauta au coup d'Harry en manquant de faire tomber Marc.

-Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu nous a fait, lui réprimanda la jeun fille. Quand j'ai lut la gazette du sorcier, je me suis précipité le plus rapidement possible ici.

-Je suis heureux de te voir en meilleur forme, lui dit alors Ron pour calmer les paroles d'Hermione. Puis félicitation, tu as réussi ce que tu souhaitait faire.

-Oui et maintenant je pense plus qu'a une chose sortir d'ici, dit Harry en faisant rire tout le monde. En fin cette potion ma fait gagner une chose que je n'avais pas prévu.

-C'est ce qu'on nous a dit lui dit alors, Mrs Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras. Sache que si tu as besoin d'un soutien quelconque, tu n'auras qu'à venir.

-Non ! C'est gentil mais je n'aurais qu'à demander une potion à notre professeur préféré, répondit Harry faisant rire encore tout le monde. Au fait, je voudrais savoir si Ron peux venir jusqu'à la fin des vacances bien sur cela vaut pour toi aussi Hermione.

-Bien sur lui répondit Mrs Weasley.

Il continuèrent tous à discuter de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure. Harry appris que Ginny n'était pas là car elle était partit en voyage avec Luna Lovegood. Harry reçut également la visite de Neville et ses parents qui le remercièrent le plus possible, ce à quoi Harry lui dit que voir quelqu'un retrouver ses parents est quelque chose qui le rendait heureux, alors que lui ne pourrait avoir cette chance.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir reçut la visite de plusieurs personne qui voullait le remercier et après la visite de différent ami. Harry put enfin rentrer chez lui et il fut doublement heureux de voir que ses amis était déjà arrivé. Sa blessure lui faisait toujours mal, mais moins que la fois où il s'était réveillé. Il passa sa première journée au lit sous l'obligation de ses deux tante et de sa grand-mère. Fort heureusement pour lui, Hermione, Ron et Marc passa la journée avec lui dans la chambre.

-Alors Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Tu vas faire quelque chose cette année avec Cho. Moi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un l'année dernière, une Serdaigle chez qui j'ai passé une semaine durant les vacances.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, lui dit alors Harry. Mais pour moi et Cho, c'est finit, elle est beaucoup trop difficile et capricieuse. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, par contre je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque alors je vais d'abord tâter le terrain. Et toi Hermione ?

-Je dirais la même chose que toi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Bien que beaucoup on cru que moi et Ron étions amoureux.

-Je dois dire que je l'ai cru aussi, avoua le survivant. Je suis content qu'Erika et Dan ait décidée de rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Harry ! L'interpella Ron. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur, répondit le survivant.

-C'est au sujet de ta Lycanthropie, expliqua Ron. Tu ne crains pas de voir venir la première pleine lune. Car apparemment de ce que l'on sait de Rémus les trois jours sont très difficile et fatigante.

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas, répondit le survivant. Je pense que j'ai tout de même une légère appréhension mais sans plus. Puis quelque chose au fond de moi est sur que je trouverais un moyen de la contourner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lui dit Hermione. A l'hôpital tu avais déjà fait une allusion semblable. Aurait-il une chose que tu nous aurais caché ?

-N'ayant pas encore accepté la chose entièrement, expliqua Harry. Je préfère garder le silence.

Il continuèrent à discuter ainsi toute la journée durant laquelle Ron et Hermione demandèrent également à Harry pourquoi il avait temps d'animaux, ce à quoi Harry ne put leur répondre.

Le soir même, alors que seul Hermione était resté dans la chambre d'Harry avec ce dernier alors qu'il discutait de cours. Ce qui poussa Marc et Ron à les laisser pour dormir. Hermione partait pour aller elle aussi se coucher, Harry essaya de se relevé et une douleur à sa morsure s'échappa ce qui fit précipiter Hermione vers son meilleur ami.

-Ca va Harry ! S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le jeune survivant en soulevant le haut de son pyjama. C'est ma blessure où il ma mordu qui m'a fait mal quand j'ai voulut me redresser.

Hermione vit alors la blessure d'Harry qui était devenu argenté. Il larme coula le long de la joue de la jeun fille. Larme qu'Harry s'empressa d'essuyer.

-Cela va aller Hermione, lui confia le survivant en regardant la jeune fille droit, dans les yeux. Si cela peut te rassurer, au moment de faire la potion je savait que j'aurais put me faire attaquer.

Le regard d'Hermione plongea dans celui du survivant qui le sien fit de même avec les yeux de la jeune fille. Doucement leur tête s'approchèrent pour se sceller dans un baiser qui prit fin après plusieurs minutes. Tout deux avaient l'air gêné avant que Harry prennes la parole.

-Tu sais, lui confia Harry. La personne don je parlais tout à l'heure. S'était toi, en fait j'ai découvert mes sentiment pour toi durant notre sortit aux ministère, dans le département des mystère.

-Moi aussi, lui dit Hermione en rougissant comme jamais elle n'avait rougi.

Puis tout deux finir par s'embrasser de nouveaux, baiser qui dura prés de cinq minutes et sans qu'il ne le sache, sous la surveillance de Grace qui avait entendu un gémissement de douleur de la par d'Harry. Après cinq minutes, Grace repartit se coucher alors qu'Hermione partit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar. Il avait revécu l'attaque du loup-garou pour la première fois depuis que l'attaque avait eut lieu, puisqu'il avait eut à Sainte Mangouste une potion sans rêve à chaque fois pour dormir. Sa blessure qui avait maintenant prit la couleur argenté qu'elle gardera lui fit horriblement mal, mais fit en sorte de laisser échapper aucun cri de douleur. Quand Harry vit qu'il n'était que sept heure du matin, il décida de prendre sa douche discrètement. Sa douche prise, Harry prit un des livres d'Occlumentie qu'il s'était acheté avant de rencontrer ses grands-parents. Et s'installa sur la terrasse du manoir pour lire sous un soleil qui était déjà levé et sous une température chaude du à une nouvelle canicule et douce grâce à une matinée naissante. Il se mit alors à lire son grimoire tranquillement. C'est seulement après une heure de lecture que quelqu'un vînt le rejoindre.

-Pas trop mal dormit ? Lui demanda Dan en s'installant à côté d'Harry.

-Cela ira, répondit avec un sourire Harry. Et puis faut bien que je fasse avec. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur, répondit Dan.

-Qu'est-ce que toi et Erika allez faire maintenant que vous allez mieux ? Lui demanda Harry. Je sais que John est le nouveau ministre et que Kate et Grace vont travailler à Poudlard. Mais j'ignore ce que vous allez faire.

-Et pour le moment on va passer la fin des vacances avec toi, lui confia Dan. Puis je pense que nous reprendrons nos postes d'Aurors. Je crois que c'est ce que tu souhaites faire. Non ?

-Si, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire. Comme cela vous pourrez m'aider pour cela.

-Exactement, lui répondit la voie d'Erika qui venait elle aussi de les rejoindre.

-Vous vous levez bien tôt tout les deux, leurs dit Harry après avoir regardé sa montre.

-Et toi alors, lui répliqua Erika. Je te signale que Hermione, Ron et Marc dorme encore. Et puis tu es debout depuis plus longtemps que nous.

-Je sais répondit le survivant, lui répondit Harry avant d'expliquer son réveil précipité. En fait comme à Sainte Mangouste il me donnait une potion de sommeil sans rêve cela allait. Mais pour ma première nuit sans, j'ai eut la chance de revivre quelque moment de l'attaque. Moment d'ailleurs que je n'avait pas vu, car tout s'était passé rapidement.

-Je suis désolé mon chérie, lui dit sa tante en le prenant dans ses bras. En plus cela est un peu de notre faute.

-Nullement, lui répliqua Harry qui par la suite changea tout de suite de sujet. Dites, vous êtes marié ou pas ? En fait j'ignorais beaucoup de chose jusqu'à cette été.

-Nous avions prévu un mariage, lui expliqua Dan. Mais nous avons pas eut le temps de le célébrer. Maintenant, il nous faut fixer une nouvelle date.

Tout trois continuèrent à discuter et à apprendre tout de chacun et Harry s'aperçut rapidement que Dan ne ressemblait strictement en rien avec son frère. Après une bonne heure de discutions, Harry les quitta pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Arrivant au niveau des escalier, le jeune survivant trouva sa grand-mère qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de rajouter.

-Hermione n'es pas avec toi, lui dit-elle d'une voie des plus innocente qu'on pouvait faire ce qui mis Harry assez mal à l'aise.

-Euh.... Non ! Je suppose qu'elle dort, lui répondit Harry ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à la question de son aïeul.

Puis sa grand-mère le laissa partir dans sa chambre. Harry se demandait si sa grand-mère ne les avaient pas surpris la veille en train de s'embrasser. Alors que Harry entra da sa chambre, il put avoir la joie de voir Hermione présente qui l'attendait. Elle lui dit bonjours d'une façon que Harry ne connaissait pas en lui donnant un baiser sensuelle et amoureux. Harry ne sut que dire. Alors il l'embrassa de nouveau mais au même moment quelqu'un ouvrit la porte se qui fit retourner les deux amoureux qui se retrouvèrent devant un Ron tout rouge de les avoir déranger.

-Oops ! Je dois déranger, dit alors le rouquin en lançant un regard complice à son meilleur ami. Sais bien Harry, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un. C'est de puis quand ?

-Hier, répondit alors Harry. En plus je soupçonne ma grand-mère de nous avoir vu en train de nous embrasser car tout à l'heure quand je l'ai croisé elle m'a demandé où était Hermione avec un grand sourire.

La nouvelle sur la relation entre Harry et Hermione fit le tour du manoir en moins d'une heure et du coup tous lancèrent des petit sourire vers les jeunes amoureux. Ce qui les firent rougir fortement sous les éclats de rire des autres. C'est donc une belle journée qui passa pour eux.

Le soir, alors que Ron et Marc jouèrent aux échec pour laisser Harry et Hermione en toute intimité, Harry prit la décision de mettre au courant Hermione et Ron au sujet de son héritage.

-Vous savez la chose dont je vous avez parlé et que je n'étais pas encore sur de l'accepter, leur expliqua Harry. Je ne l'ai pas totalement accepté bien que je me fait à cette idée maintenant, je pense que je peux vous le dire. Vous voyez le coffre sur ma table de nuit, c'est un moyen de communication qu'a pris une personne puissante et qui n'existe plus pour me guider dans ma tache qui est celle du combat avec Voldemort. Maintenant lisez cela.

Puis Harry leur tendit le parchemin qu'il avait reçut lui annonçant qu'il était l'héritier des quatre fondateur de Poudlard. Hermione et Ron furent surprit de cela, mais expliqua à Harry que si il avait le moindre problème il les aiderait autant qu'il peuvent.

-Tu vas toujours continuer l'AD ? Lui demanda alors Ron.

-Je pense que oui et non, répondit Harry. Je voudrais faire un ordre qui pourrait se déplacer la nuit dans toute l'Angleterre pour arrêter les Mangemorts. Mais avant de réussir il faudra que je garde les meilleur élèves qui veulent y participer et les entraîner le plus possible.

-Quoique qu'il arrive nous serons la pour t'épauler, lui dit Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, encore une fois de plus, Harry se leva après avoir fait le même cauchemar que la veille et avec une douleur à l'endroit où se trouvait sa blessure. Harry finit par croire que ce genre de réveil fera partit de son quotidien à partir de maintenant. Il se leva donc et partit prendre sa douche pour continuer son apprentissage dans l'Occlumentie qu'il avait commencé la veille avec l'aide supplémentaire de Dan. Quand Harry sortit de la douche et qu'il eut finit de s'habiller, il vit Léo se frôler le long de sa jambe et un doute lui vint en tête. Pouvait-il toujours prendre ses formes animagus. Et il essaya de suite. Il fut heureux de voir que cela ne changeait rien si ce n'ai que chacun de ses animagus avait une trace argentée sur le ventre comme Harry.

Harry descendit donc dans le salon et s'entraîna à fermer son esprit, chose qu'il arrivait à faire à merveille maintenant. Il s'entraîna tant de fois qu'il n'avait pas entendu la personne qui le surveillait maintenant. Cette personne essaya d'entrer dans son esprit mais fut rapidement rejeté.

-Magnifique défense Harry, lui dit alors Dan au moment où Harry se retourna pour identifier la personne qui voullait s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Maintenant tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner continuellement pour parée les personne qui voudrait entrer dans ton esprit et qui son plus puissante que toi, bien que je doute que cette personne existe. Veux-tu que je t'aide à apprendre la Légitimentie ?

-Je veux bien, répondit Harry en souriant.

C'est ainsi qu'il passèrent leur matinée à travailler la Légitimentie. Pour le moment, Dan lui expliquait seulement la partie théorique de cette branche magique. Le temps passa pour Harry à une vitesse, car il n'avait pas vu sa matinée passer.

Une chose qu'ignorait le survivant s'était que sous ses yeux, il avait maintenant des cernes qui montrait que ses nuits était agitée. Alors le reste de la famille avec Ron et Hermione préparèrent quelque chose pour Harry pendant que Dan devait l'occuper avec le cours de Légitimentie. C'est donc surpris que Harry appris le programme de l'après-midi par sa grand-mère.

-Vous êtes prés, leur demanda-t-elle ? Harry ! Nous allons passer l'après midi dans le château Potter pour que tu puisse voir où tu auras la possibilité de vivre plus tard. Prenez tous se portoloin.

Elle leur tandis une longue écharpe pour pas qu'il soit serrez à tous tenir la même chose. Un fois que tous l'avait touché, il sentit que quelqu'un l'attirait par le nombril et l'atterrissage lui réveilla sa douleur à sa blessure. Harry commençait à en avoir marre de cette douleur et se promis d'envoyer une lettre à Rémus pour que celui-ci lui explique. Mais il fut couper dans ses réflexion par la contemplation de la demeure qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Le château à vu d'œil était immense et il était également constitué d'un immense terrain. Tous entrèrent à l'intérieur par une grande porte qui pouvait ressembler à celle de Poudlard par leur taille. Harry s'aperçut que seul, Hermione, Marc, Ron et lui était subjugué par la beauté de se château et il trouva la réponse facilement en se disant, que les autres était peut-être déjà entrez dedans quand son père était encore en vie. Une fois entré il était dans un immense hall qui présentait juste devant un grand escalier en marbre qui se séparait en deux. A l'arrivée, Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait cinq étage. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait un grand salon majestueusement décorée par des tableaux et des tentures, après il passèrent dans un salle à manger qui ressemblait plus à une salle de réception vu le nombre de place possible sur la table et la dernière salle de cette étage était une salle qui étrangement ressemblait à une salle qui pouvait servire de mariage ou autre cérémonie de ce type. Après aux deuxième étage, se trouvait essentiellement des salles pour travailler où s'entraîner. Les autres étages accueillait des pièces divers comme des chambres avec salle de bains et bureau, il y avait aussi des pièce qui accueillait de petit salon plus chaleureux que celui qui était immense rez-de-chaussée.

La visite continua dans le jardin où Harry fut surpris de voir une écurie, Erika lui expliqua alors que cette écurie était faite pour accueillir des créatures tel que des licornes ou lion mais pas obligatoirement des chevaux. Soudain une cinquantaine d'elfe de maison se posait devant Harry d'un ton respectueux. Les elfes semblait heureux de voir quelqu'un revenir vivre ici, mais Harry leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait venir vivre ici tout de suite n'ayant pas terminé ses études à Poudlard. Les elfes repartirent donc légèrement dessus et la visite du jardin continua. Harry put découvrir un terrain de quidditch, plusieurs serres et une tour remplit des chouette et hibou de se parents et parrain. Il y avait aussi un petit lac qui abritait divers créatures marins dont des tritons.

La visite se passa dans une bonne ambiance et ses donc avec un grand sourire que tous rentrèrent avec un immense sourire. A peine était-il rentré que sa grand-mère l'interrogea immédiatement.

-Alors Harry ! L'année prochaine, pour les prochaines grande vacances tu seras majeur et tu pourras si tu le souhaite vivre où bon te sembleras, lui confia-t-elle. Voudras-tu allez vivre là bas ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. C'est tout de même un édifice immense et vivre la dedans à un ou a deux serait vraiment ennuyant, continua-t-il en regardant Hermione. Je pense que je m'achèterais une maison ou manoir beaucoup plus petit et accueillant.

Malgré la question que la grand-mère avait posé, elle ne put que acquiescer à la réponse de son petit-fils.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien et Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent une fois encore seul dans la chambre du survivant. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en étant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'Hermione allait pour allez se coucher, Harry l'a reteint dans sa chambre en lui expliquant.

-Chaque nuit maintenant je fais des cauchemars, lui confia le survivant avec une grimace en se mémorisant de ses moments. Tu voudrais rester ici cette nuit.

Hermione après avoir réfléchit accepta et il finir tout les deux à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dont pour Harry un sommeil sans cauchemar.

Je tiens à remercier petite-elfe, NBA, satya et delphine pour leur messages.


	5. Choix de matière et préparation de rentr...

Choix de matière et préparation de rentrée

Quelque jours était passé, mais malheureusement pour Harry ces cauchemars étaient revenus malgré la présence d'Hermione à ses côté. Il écrivit donc à Rémus qui lui rapporta que ces douleurs feraient maintenant partit de son quotidien. Rémus lui expliqua également que si Harry en ressentait le besoin, il serait toujours là pour lui parler. Hermione, Harry et Ron se posèrent actuellement des questions sur le fait que contrairement à Marc il n'avait toujours reçut leurs de Poudlard. Et cela il allait en faire par aux adultes mais trois lettres arrivèrent. Une pour chacun du trio. Harry prit la sienne et après l'avoir ouvert il se mit à la lire.

_Monsieur Potter_

_Sachez que notre retard pour cette lettre est dut au fait que de nouvelle matière et enseignant entrerons cette année. Je vais vous faire la liste des matière que vous pouvez prendre à condition que vous aillait les BUSEs. Il vous faut choisir quatre matière que vous avez déjà eut avant et vous devez choisir entre quatre à six option qui vous permettra de commencer à vous former aux travail que vous voudrez faire à la fin de votre scolarité._

_-Métamorphose enseigné par le professeur McGonagall_

_-Défense contre les forces du mal enseigné par le professeur Dumbuldore_

_-Potion enseigné par le professeur Rogue_

_-Enchantement enseignée par le professeur Flitwick_

_-Botanique enseignée par le professeur Chourave_

_-Soins aux créatures magiques enseignée par le professeur Hagrid_

_-Divination enseignée par le professeur Firenze_

_-Arithmancie enseignée par le professeur Vector_

_-Alchimie enseignée par le professeur Evans_

_-L'art des médicommage enseignée par le professeur et infirmière Pomfresh_

_-L'art des aurors enseignée par le professeur Longdubat_

_-L'art des diplomate magique enseignée par le professeur Malefoy_

_-L'occlumentie enseignée par le professeur Longdubat_

_-La Légitimentie enseignée par le professeur Longdubat_

_-L'histoire de la magie enseignée par le professeur Binns_

_-L'étude des différente magie enseignée par le professeur Lupin_

_Sachez que si certain élève souhaitant prendre plusieurs options, mais ne pouvant pas les prendre tous dans son emploi du temps, il peut prévenir son directeur de maison qu'il passera également cette ASPICs mais en candidat libre._

_De plus un club de Défense a été ouvert l'année précédente par un élève. Ce club sera cette année encore ouvert et sachez qui sera enseignée par M. Potter si il souhaite bien reprendre se poste._

_Mes salutations et si joint la liste demandé pour les différente matière proposé_

_Directrice Adjointe_

_Professeur McGonagall_

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux du fait que le professeur avait nommé son nom dans la liste des cours au sujet du club de défense. Mais ce qui ennuya Harry encore plus était de choisir les matière qui étudiera cette année. Il savait qu'il pouvait passer quelque matière en tant que candidat libre voir même tous, mais il devait choisir. Mais la réponse à ses inquiétude arriva immédiatement de la par de Dan.

-Normalement c'est avec votre famille que vous voyez cela, expliqua l'auror. Pour Harry c'est bon, mais le problème est pour Hermione et Ron cela pouvait poser un problème. Mais nous avons été les voir pour leur demander si cela ne les dérangeait pas si nous vous aidions.

-Les parents de Hermione connaissant peu de chose du monde magique à accepté avec joie, continua Erika dans les explication. Pour les parents de Ron, comme il nous connaisse et ils savent que Grace et Kate seront professeur à Poudlard il accepte qu'on te conseille. Maintenant il nous faut de savoir qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ?

-Moi je penche pour le métier d'auror ou de professeur, expliqua Harry. Mais pour les matière à prendre, je ne sais pas trop.

-Moi je penche pour un métier de recherche médicales ou médicommage directement, expliqua Hermione. Mais je sais qu'il y a des matière que j'aimerais bien avoir tout de même qui n'ont rien à voir avec les métiers que je veux faire.

-Je penserais sur la même réponse qu'Harry, répondit Ron. Je vois ce que font mes frère et mon père et ce n'est pas une chose qui me passionne vraiment.

-Très bien les enfants ! S'exclama Grace. Ce qui est excellent, c'est que vous savez ce que vous voulez faire plus tard. Maintenant vous n'avez cas choisir les matières parfaites pour mettre votre projet aux points et c'est là que nous intervenons. Nous allons commencer par Hermione. Qu'elle sont les matière que tu avais déjà et que tu souhaite continuer

-Il y a Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Enchantement et Potions, répondit la jeune fille après avoir pris quelque minutes de réflexion.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème, lui dit alors Kate. Bien que je ne vois pas en quoi la métamorphose et la défense te sera utile dans ton métier, mais en cas d'attaque c'est une bonne assurance que tu prends. Maintenant tu dois choisir les options qui là doivent véritablement avoir un lien avec ton projet d'avenir.

-Pour allez avec ce que je souhaite faire plus tard, réfléchit Hermione en regardant les matière possible. Je pense qu'il faut mieux que je prennes déjà la Botanique, l'Alchimie, l'art des médicommage.

-Exact, lui répondit Dan. Maintenant tu dois choisir une matière supplémentaire, voir deux ou trois. Bien que nous te conseillons de ne pas remplir totalement ton emploi du temps. Sache que certaine matière te seront accessible en tant que candidat libre.

Hermione prit alors quelque minutes de réflexion avant de prendre sa décision. Elle aurait voulut prendre le plus de matière possible, mais sa troisième année lui vînt à l'esprit et elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Alors c'est seulement après une très longue et bonne réflexion qu'elle donna sa réponse.

-Je vais prendre l'Arithmancie comme quatrième option, expliqua Hermione. Mais je passerais deux matière supplémentaire en tant que candidat libre. C'est à dire l'art des diplomate magique et l'étude des différente magie.

-Je trouve se choix parfait, lui dit alors Grace. Maintenant nous allons passer au suivant, Ron. As-tu déjà réfléchit pendant que nous faisions le plan d'études d'Hermione.

-Oui et je pense avoir tout trouvé, expliqua Ron. J'opte pour ce qui est des quatre matière que nous avons étudié pour la Métamorphose, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'Enchantement et la Potion. Pour mes quatre option, je choisis l'Art des aurors, l'Occlumentie, la Légitimentie et l'Art des diplomate magique. Parallèlement je souhaiterais passé en candidat libre l'Alchimie

-Et bien Ron, lui confia Dan. Tu viens de me nommer les matière parfaites pour devenir auror et je pense que comme Hermione, tu n'auras pas trop de difficulté plus tard. Maintenant à toi Harry et je pense que là on va avoir du mal car je pense que tu pourrais passer tout les matière en tant que candidat libre avec l'entraînement que t'a réservé les fondateur. Pourtant je pense qu'il serait plus préférable que tu prennes le même nombre de matière que Ron et Hermione. En plus il faut prendre en compte que tu seras absent trois fois par mois. Alors dit moi déjà qu'elle sont les quatre matière que tu as déjà eut et que tu souhaite continuer.

-Je pencherais pour les même que Hermione et Ron, répondit Harry. C'est à dire Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Enchantement et Potion.

-Parfait maintenant il te faut choisir qu'elle sont les quatre matière que tu souhaite prendre en option et le reste si tu le veux tu pourras les prendre en candidat libre, lui expliqua Erika. Sache seulement qu'il te serait inutile de prendre Occlumentie et Légitimentie car d'après Dan tu as déjà un excellent niveau dans cette matière et il te serait donc inutile de les prendre car tu n'ennuierait plutôt qu'autre chose.

Harry après avoir écouté les explication de sa tante, il en conclue qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tord. Harry pris son temps pour réfléchir et donner sa réponse ne voulant pas le regretter plus tard. Et c'et après une bonne demi heure de réflexion qu'il trouva enfin les matière qu'il souhaitait avoir.

-Je prendrais en option l'Alchimie, l'Art des Aurors, l'Art des diplomates magique et l'Etude des différente magie. Et je passerais le reste en candidat libre, car tu viens de le dire Dan, les autres matière je les verrais dans mon entraînement de la par des fondateur alors il serait bête de ne pas passer l'ASPICs de cette matière alors que je pourrais avoir un meilleur diplôme.

-C'est parfait tout cela ! S'exclama Grace avec un grand sourire. Je m'occupe de prévenir Albus, par contre Harry je voudrais savoir si tu accepte de reprendre l'AD.

-Si Hermione et Ron sont toujours partant pour m'aider à la mis au point je suis d'accord, répondit Harry.

Après que Hermione et Ron acceptèrent d'aider Harry pour l'AD, les adultes les laissèrent si ce n'est avant de leur avoir demander de noté de tout les livres qu'il aurons besoin dans les matière qu'il avait choisi, même si s'était en candidat libre, puisqu'il ferait leurs achat scolaire le lendemain.

La journée se passa tranquillement et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'Harry avait récupéré le coffre qui le reliait aux fondateur s'ouvrit pour laisser aux survivant plusieurs livres sur l'Occlumentie et sur la Légitimentie. Les livres était accompagné d'un mot d'encouragement. Une fois encore, Hermione et Harry s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette nuit la fut pour Harry 'lune des pires de sa vie, puisque en plus se voir mordre une fois de plus par le loup-garou qui l'avait attaqué, il vit par la suite que tous le rejetèrent à cause de sa Lycanthropie, Hermione voullait plus sortir avec lui, les Weasley l'avait laissez tombé ainsi que toute les maisons de Poudlard, bien que cela fut toujours la cas avec la maison Serpentard. Mais ce qui fut encore pire était que même sa famille l'avait rejeté. Et c'est trempé de sueur froide et en éclatant pratiquement en sanglot qu'il se réveilla alors que Hermione essayait de le sortir de son cauchemar depuis quelque temps déjà. La jeune fille dut calmer son petit ami dans ses bras pour le voir se calmer. La respiration d'Harry qui était extrêmement rapide ralentit jusqu'à prendre sa vitesse normal. Alors Harry se redressa, il regarda sa petite amie les yeux embue de larmes avant de lui parler.

-Promet moi, lui dit-il. Promet moi que tu ne me laissera pas tomber. Je veux pas qu'on me laisse tomber.

-Harry, lui chuchota Hermione. Je te laisserais jamais tomber. Pourquoi que je te laisserais, tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

Harry raconta alors à Hermione le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, qui était en fait les craintes qui ne cessait de naître dans sa tête ayant vu ce que la Lycanthropie faisait pour certaine personne qui furent rejeté.

-Harry, lui confia Hermione. Tu sais très que personne ne te laissera tombé, je te garanti que tu pourras toujours compter sur ta famille, sur les Weasley, sur moi en bref sur tout le monde pour t'aider. Jamais personne ne te laisseras tomber.

Après les paroles réconfortante proliféré par Hermione, tout deux restèrent allongé parlant des craintes d'Harry dut à sa Lycanthropie. Comme Hermione s'en était douté, le jeune survivant bien qu'il ne montrait aucun malaise face à sa nouvelle condition, avait en lui une terrible crainte ou peur de se faire rejeté comme l'avait été Rémus quand tous apprirent qu'il était un loup-garou à la fin de la troisième année d'Harry. Hermione avait toujours craint le moment où les craintes d'Harry allait éclater et se moment fut donc arrivé.

Alors que Harry était encore dans sa chambre à se préparer pour partir aux chemin de Traverse où il devait rejoindre les autres Weasley, c'est à dire Ginny et Mrs Weasley. Hermione fit par des évènement de la nuit sachant que tous savait qu'il dormait maintenant ensemble. Grace comme Erika et Kate furent bouleversé par les paroles rapporté de la par d'Hermione, mais cette dernière leur fit promettre de ne rien laisser paraître face à Harry qui lui avait fait promettre de rien dire.

C'est donc tout le monde qui partit en semblant de faire comme si il n'était rien et une fois arrivé aux chemin de Traverse, Mrs Weasley les remarqua immédiatement. Alors qui partait pour Gringotts, Harry s'aperçut rapidement qu'on avait donné à Dan et Erika le poste de garde du corps d'Harry car il ne cessait de tourner autour d'Harry tout en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche.

En sortant de la banque, Harry vit que Ron avait un immense sourire et il expliqua pourquoi à Harry tout de suite après qu'il est quitté sa mère. Son père avait eut une prime pour son année à avoir essayé de combattre Voldemort et en plus il avait eut une promotion puisqu'il était le Vice Ministre. Ils était à l'arrivée tous séparé, d'un côté il y avait Harry, Hermione et Ron qui était escorté par Dan et Erika, de l'autre Mrs Weasley qui accompagnait Ginny tout en discutant avec Grace et pour finir il y avait Kate qui devait acheter tout le matériel de première année pour Marc, mais aussi du matériel pour elle à Poudlard.

Harry entra pour commencer dans le magasin de robe de Madame Guipure. Il devait s'acheter de nouvelle robe pour l'école étant donné que ses transformation en animagus lui avait permis de développer da taille ainsi que ses muscles. De plus Harry et Hermione devait s'acheter une robe spécial pour leur matière qui était l'Alchimie. Dan conseilla Ron d'en prendre une aussi, si il souhaitait passer cette matière en candidat libre La tenue devait les couvrir en cas d'explosion car dans cette matière ils devaient manipuler des ingrédients qui pouvait créer une explosion à tout moment.

Ensuite ils se rendirent s'acheter de nouvelle plume et parchemin. Il prirent quelque rouleaux de parchemin et le vendeur leur présenta différente plumes en argent. Harry recula alors et Hermione comprit immédiatement alors que Ron, Erika et Dan ne s'était pas aperçut du problème puisqu'il regardait ailleurs.

-Vous n'auriez pas des plumes faites d'une autre matière que de l'argent ? Demanda alors Harry aux vendeur puisque sa condition de Lycanthropie ne lui permettait pas de toucher de l'argent.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, je vais voir, répondit le vendeur déconcerté par la question de l'étudiant, question qui n'était pas banale du tout chez un client qui plus est un étudiant.

-Les problèmes ne font que commencer, se plaignit alors Harry, chose qui fut entendu seulement par Hermione.

Le vendeur revint donc avec différente plume de différente matière. Il y en avait en or et d'autre en cristal. Le vendeur s'excusant qu'il n'avait plus de plumes moi chère qui n'était pas en argent. Après mur réflexion et surtout l'aide de Dan et Erika, le survivant prit quatre plume en cristal. Et ils sortirent du magasin, Harry espérant ne plus avoir se problème encore une fois. Ensuite il se rendirent pour prendre un nécessaire à potion, mais aussi un nécessaire pour Alchimie qui demandait en plus de différent ingrédients, mais aussi divers pierre étrange. Après ces achats, ils durent se rendre acheter les grimoires dont il auront besoin. Une fois que Harry est réunit tout les grimoires qui était beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux d'Hermione et Ron, il s'aventura à chercher quelque chose de spécial. Il chercha d'abord le sujet qu'il souhaitait et la trouva assez facilement. Harry cherchait en réalité le rayon des grimoires qui parlait de la Lycanthropie. Sa recherche n'échappa à Hermione qui vînt à ses côté pour l'aider à chercher se que voullait Harry.

-Que cherches-tu exactement ? Lui demanda la jeune en regardant alternativement Harry et les rayons de grimoire.

-Je voudrais trouver un grimoire qui expliquerait la Lycanthropie pour que je puisse moi-même mieux la comprendre, expliqua le survivant. Puis en plus je saurais à quoi m'attendre et je n'aurais pas de mauvaise surprise à l'arrivé.

Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche, Harry ne trouva malheureusement pas se qu'il voullait, malgré l'aide d'Hermione. Bien sur il pouvait trouver divers grimoire qui expliquait comment tuer les loup-garou, comment les réduire totalement à l'état sauvage. Enfin tout ces livres fit parcourir Harry de frisson froid dans le dos.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Harry. Il y a que des ouvrages sur comment tuer les loups-garou ? Comment les réduire à l'état sauvage ?

-Je sais, lui répondit Hermione. Il faut pas que tu pense à cela, sinon tu refera les même cauchemar que cette nuit.

-Mais Hermione ! Se plaignit Harry. Se sont avant tout des être humains et il semble être traité comme de la vermine. T'image comment il voit les loups-garou, je n'ose pas voir leur réaction si il savait que la seule et unique personne qui peut leur débarrasser de Voldemort est un loup-garou. Que vous-t-il faire, il vous me laisser le tuer pour me tuer par la suite.

-Harry ! S'indigna Hermione. Tu sais très bien que personne ne penserait cela de toi, et puis tous nous pas une telle rage contre les Lycanthrope.

Harry ne répliqua rien à l'indignation d'Hermione et partit de la librairie après avoir réglé le prix des livres avec l'argent que lui avait donné sa grand-mère. Mais il regretta aussi vite car il se retrouva soudainement devant son ennemi de toujours, Lord Voldemort. Harry regarda partout autour de lui et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait encore aucun mort. Harry tomba alors à genou sous la douleur puissante de sa cicatrice qui se propagea jusqu'à sa morsure. Après quelque minutes Harry se releva et vit que sa tante et Dan qui était encore dans la librairie essayait de sortir mais il en était empêché par Voldemort qui ayant prévu le coup avait bloqué la porte.

-Mes pensée favorite, dit alors Voldemort avec un rictus méprisant. Tu sais qu'elle me manque beaucoup. Comme toi, c'est vrai à chaque fois je n'ai pas le temps de terminer mon travail qui est de me débarrasser de toi.

-C'est sur, répliqua Harry après avoir fait le vide dans sa tête pour paraître serein. Mais avant j'aurais une question, tu es censé être plus puissant que tes Mangemorts, et quand j'avais un an tu as échoué à cette tache. Alors qui te dis que maintenant que j'ai seize ans tu y arrivera.

-Tais-toi insolent, lui répliqua Voldemort qui commençait à s'énerver. Maintenant c'est différent de la dernière fois.

Harry qui avait décidée de gagner du temps pour que les Aurors rappliquent et voyant que Voldemort commençait à s'énerver, il s'avait bien que du coup les coups du seigneur des ténèbres était beaucoup moins puissant. Alors il s'avança pour contourner les Mangemorts tout en continuant la discutions avec le mage noir.

-Qu'est-ce qui est différent Voldemort ? Lui demanda Harry. J'ai dut te rencontrer à plusieurs reprise, quand j'avais un an, cela t'a réduit à rien. Ensuite quand j'avais onze ans et là encore j'ai mit tes plan à l'échec et quand j'avais quatorze où malgré tout retour je t'ai encore échappé. Alors permets moi dans douter, cela devient pitoyable.

-Il me semble par contre que toi tu devient bien orgueilleux, lui répliqua avec un sifflement le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est vrai, avant tu n'étais pas si sur de toi.

-Il y a certaine rencontre qui forge le caractère, lui répliqua le survivant avec un rictus ironique. Alors que fais-tu ici. Tu es là pour essayer de nouveau de me tuer pour une nouvelle fois échouer lamentablement telle que l'a été ta vie.

-SILENCE ! ENDOLORIS ! hurla le seigneur des ténèbres en faisant tressaillir toute les personne présente

-Eh Non, fit Harry amusé en s'écartant pour que le sort finisse contre un mur. Tu sais que même ton rat de Queudever peu faire mieux, franchement tu me déçoit.

-De toute façon je ne suis pas encore là pour m'occuper de toi, lui dit Voldemort voyant des aurors arriver. Sache seulement que tu ne pourras même pas dormir sur tes deux oreilles à Poudlard.

Puis après, tout ses Mangemorts transplannèrent pour le suivre alors que la rue marchande pour sorcier se remplissait d'aurors. Toute la famille d'Harry avec les trois Weasley présent et Hermione le rejoignirent. Hermione semblait furieuse.

-HARRY ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU ! Lui hurla-t-elle au oreille.

-Hermione ! Je l'ai rencontré plus d'une fois je te signale, lui répliqua Harry. Je savais que en l'énervant, ses coups seraient beaucoup moins précis. Et puis il n'était là que pour proliférer des menaces.

Puis sans rien dire de plus il partit finir ses course pour la rentrée. Il fut vite rattraper par Hermione qui était suivit en retrait par Dan et Erika. La jeune fille s'excusa mais expliqua à Harry que le voir devant le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait vraiment effrayé. Harry accepta ses excuse et c'est tout sourire qu'il finir par rentrer chez eux. Une fois rentré, Grace félicita son petit-fils en lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas trop avoir de problème avec la matière : l'Art de la diplomatie magique. Ce à quoi Harry lui répondit avec un sourire.

La petite semaine qui les sépara de la rentrée passa pour Harry à une vitesse folle. Bien que ses nuits soit toujours hanter par la peur d'être laisser tomber, il s'amusa avec sa famille et ses amis comme un fou. Harry fut heureux de voir que sur les deux œuf de phœnix qu'il avait hérité, celui qui lui venait de son père commençait à se fissurer. Harry avait reçut une autre lettre de Godric Gryffondor qui cette fois là lui expliquait comment il pouvait communiquer. En fait les fondateur qui sont tous mort ne se trouve dans aucun des monde parallèle à celle de la vie, c'est à dire le paradis et l'enfer. Ils étaient dans un monde qui permettait à certaine personne qui n'ont pas encore finit leur destinée de pouvoir communiquer de temps à autre. En plus il avait reçut quatre livres parlant des quatre élément différente, du moins les principaux qui sont : le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. En fait chacun de ses élément appartenait à un fondateur en particulier, en tant que qu'héritier des quatre Harry pouvait maîtriser chacun des quatre élément. Et les quatre livres étaient là pour ça.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione qui avait une relation qui ressemblait plus à une amourette de vacance vivait maintenant un véritable amour. Harry ne cessait de faire en sorte que Hermione ne s'inquiète pas des déprime qu'il pouvait avoir au sujet de sa Lycanthropie. Alors que Hermione s'inquiétait continuellement au sujet d'Harry de peur qu'il fasse de nouveau ses cauchemar ou tout ses amis et toute sa famille lui tournait le dos.

Mais au matin du premier septembre, c'est avec pour chacun un grand sourire qu'il quittèrent le manoir pour Poudlard. Certain pour une nouvelle année, pour Marc pour découvrir et pour le reste s'était comme une retour aux sources de retourner à Poudlard même si c'est en tant qu'enseignant.


	6. Retour à Poudlard

Retour à Poudlard

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare King Cross il n'était que dix heure et demi, donc ils avait encore largement le temps. Erika et Dan qui avait repéré M. et Mrs Longdubat qui accompagnait Neville, ils less dirigèrent vers les trois personne. Après des présentation pour Ron et Hermione, les parents de Neville se tournèrent vers le trio avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors ? Est-ce que nous aurons la chance de vous retrouver cette année durant nos cours ? Demanda M. Longdubat

-Cela dépend qui enseigne quoi, répondit Harry. En fin pour moi, par contre je crois que Ron vous auras tout les deux et Hermione aura aucun de vous, continua Harry sous les acquiescements des concernée. Moi j'ai seulement pris l'Art des aurors par mis les matière où votre nom est cité.

-C'est donc avec moi que tu auras cours, lui répondit avec un grand sourire Mrs Longdubat. Qu'avez vous en tête de faire plus tard ?

-Harry et moi, on vise le métier d'auror ! S'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Et moi je penche pour les recherche médicale voir médicommage, répondit Hermione. Et toi Neville que veux-tu faire et qu'elle option tu as pris ?

-Après les évènements de Juin et le retour à la raison de mes parents, répondit Neville qui paraissait plus sur de lui. Je vais me tenter aussi aux métiers d'auror. Pour les quatre matière que nous avons déjà, j'ai prit Métamorphose, Enchantement, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et pour les option j'ai pris l'Occlumentie, la Légitimentie, l'Art des aurors et l'Art de la diplomatie magiques.

-Alors je vous retrouverais pendant mes cours, lui dit Dan avec un grand sourire.

Alors que tous discutaient , ils furent rejoins par Mrs Weasley et Ginny. Le train partant d'une minute à l'autre, tous montèrent dans le compartiment qu'ils s'étaient réservé. Harry, Neville et Marc dans un compartiment alors que Ron, Ginny et Hermione après avoir embrassé Harry partit pour leur réunion de préfet, promettant de revenir le plus vite possible.

Alors que le train était partit, Harry expliquait certain chose à Marc alors que Neville ne semblait pas à l'aise avec Harry. Harry le remarque, mais ne dit rien du tout. Hors, la gène de Neville avait commencé déjà depuis plus de dix minutes, alors Harry décida d'intervenir.

-Quelque chose ne pas Neville, lui demanda Harry. Depuis que nous sommes partit tu semble mal à l'aise. Si je peux t'aider, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je sais, répondit Neville. Mais tu sais que quand tu as finit la potion pour sauver mes parents comme ton oncle et ta tante. Tu t'es fait attaqué et quand j'ai demandé par quoi à mes parents il ont pas voulut me le dire. De plus je les ai entendu parler de ton accident plusieurs fois, sans toute fois savoir qu'est-ce que sais exactement. Enfin tout cela pour dire que j'espère que quoique tu es, que se soit pas trop grave.

Harry comprenait très bien ce que pouvait faire le sentiment de la culpabilité, pour l'avoir connu à de nombreuse reprise. Après avoir réfléchit plusieurs minutes, il s'aperçut que Neville avait été là pour l'aider en Juin dernier, en plus il semblait avoir enfin pris confiance en lui et pour cela il voulait le soutenir. Harry vit alors Marc qui l'interrogeait du regard et c'est à se moment que le survivant s'aperçut que son cousin sera comme lui quelqu'un qui ne lâcheras pas facilement les choses.

-Marc tu veux bien surveiller que personne n'entre, lui demanda Harry ? Neville se que je vais te montrer est connut de peu de personne et je pense que tes parents font partit de ce qu'il le savent., expliqua Harry alors que Marc se postait devant la porte à surveiller.

Harry souleva délicatement son pull pour présenter à Neville sa marque dut à sa Lycanthropie. Neville poussa un léger cri d'exclamation qu'il étouffa immédiatement pour que personne ne remarque ce qui se passait.

-Je…. Je suis désolé Harry, lui dit alors Neville.

-Neville ! Tu n'as pas à l'être lui expliqua alors Harry tandis que Marc reprit sa place aux côté de Harry. Tu n'ai pas venu pour m'obliger à faire cette potion et si s'était à refaire je le referais. Par contre il serait bien que personne ne sache cela, t'imagine si Voldemort venait à l'apprendre.

-Ce serait catastrophique, termina Neville qui étrangement n'avait pas sursauter aux nom de Voldemort. En tout cas je te remercie de me faire confiance et je garderais cela pour moi.

C'est à se moment là que Ginny, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans le compartiment, suivit de Luna qui entrait en cinquième année chez Serdaigle et qui apparemment était préfet elle aussi. Hermione se laissa blottir dans les bras de son fiancé sous les sourire de tous alors que les autres allèrent à leur différente discutions. Neville et Ron discutait de l'année et racontait des anecdotes à Marc qu'il allait qui se posait des questions sur Poudlard, Ginny et Luna lisaient chacun de leur coté. Hermione lisait elle aussi, mais dans les bras d'Harry qui lui s'était endormit pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdu à cause de ses cauchemars. C'est donc dans le calme le plus serein que se déroula le voyage en direction de Poudlard.

Une fois arrivée, alors que Harry allait entrer avec ses amis, il fut appelé par sa directrice de maison et professeur de métamorphose qui était également sa grand-mère. Elle demanda à Harry de la suivre ce que le jeune garçon fit tout en lâchant la main de Hermione qu'il n'avait pas quitté de tout le voyage en train. Le professeur McGonagall mena Harry jusqu'à son bureau dans lequel elle l'invita à rentrer. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoire sur une chaise alors qu'elle prenait place derrière son bureau.

-Harry ! Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Je suis désolé, j'ai pas eut le temps de passer pour voir comment tu allait.

-Je vais très bien, répondit Harry surpris par le comportement de sa grand-mère qui normalement est très stricte. C'est pour cela que vous vouliez me voir ?

-Bien sur que non, lui répondit-elle ave un sourire. En fait, je souhaite d'abord que tu me tutoie devant les personnes qui savent que je suis ta grand-mère. Bon, si je veux te voir, c'est malgré le fait que tu sois normalement interdit de quidditch à vie, je souhaite que tu reprennes ta place d'attrapeur et que tu endosse celui de capitaine. Avec un espoir que tu reconstitue une équipe meilleurs que celle de l'année dernière. Tu retrouveras se soir ton balai avec tes affaires. Alors accepte-tu ?

-J'accepte avec joie, répondit alors Harry. Cependant, il faudra que j'organise les séances d'entraînements par rapport aux pleines lunes.

-T'inquiète pas, lui dit sa grand-mère. Le moindre problème et tu me le dis et j'arrange les chose. Bon maintenant allons dans la grande salle, la répartition doit être finit et ils vont présenter les nouveaux professeurs.

Harry quitta donc le bureau de sa grand mère en la suivant pour aller dans la grande salle. Harry pour une fois aurait voulut assister à la cérémonie de répartition pour savoir où irait son cousin avec un espoir pour qu'il soit à Gryffondor.

Quand Harry entra dans la grande salle, il vit avec un immense sourire que Marc, se trouvait assis à la table des Gryffondor avec les autres première année et tous discutait joyeusement. Puis voyant Hermione lui faire un signe, il alla la rejoindre et donc s'installa entre Hermione et Ginny et en face de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Puis il jeta un regard en direction de la table des professeur et fut étonné par le nombre de place inoccupé par les professeurs. Puis un autre détail le frappa, s'était la présence de son grand-père, le ministre de la Magie lui-même. Alors que son regard allait se poser sur le regard haineux de son professeur de Potion, Dumbuldore se leva et demanda le silence.

-Chère élève, déclara Dumbuldore avec joie. Bienvenue à Poudlard en espérant pour certain élève, une meilleur année que celle de l'année précédente. Je vais commencer par vous présenter à vos nouveaux professeur qui je dois le dire sont extrêmement nombreux. Pour professeur d'Alchimie, je vous présente Mlle Evans, continua le directeur alors que Kate entra pour s'installer à côté d'une chaise vide qui était à côté de celle du directeur. Pour professeur de l'Art des aurors, Mrs Longdubat et pour professeur d'Occlumentie et Légitimentie, M. Longdubat.

Les deux professeur appelé entrèrent par la même porte que Kate qui se situait derrière la table des professeur. Et tout deux s'installèrent à côté de McGonagall.

-Pour le professeur de l'Art de la diplomatie, je vous présente par M. Malefoy, continua le directeur alors que Dan s'installa à côté de Kate. Pour professeur de l'étude des différente magie, je vous présente M. Lupin.

Cette fois là, à l'entré du professeur en question un cri de joie s'éleva des tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Rémus très ému fit un remerciement de la tête et prit place entre Dan et Hagrid.

-Et pour terminer je vais vous présenter votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui je l'espère restera plus longtemps que ces prédécesseur, présenta encore une fois Dumbuldore. Mrs Dumbuldore. Toute fois je vous préviens d'avance que se n'es nullement ma femme, mais ma sœur. Par contre c'est la femme de votre ministre qui tien à prendre la parole.

Tous rire à la remarque du directeur qui aurait très bien put être déplacé. Puis John se leva pour faire quelque annonce, mais dut attendre que la salle redevienne silencieuse.

-Chère élève, dit tranquillement John. Je sais que cela doit vous paraître bizarre que le ministre de la Magie vienne vous parler lors du banquet de début d'année. Cependant le ministère à reçut des information concernant une attaque de Mangemorts probable ici même. Ne sachant pas quand aura lieu cette attaque j'ai décidé avec l'accord de votre directeur de renforcer les sécurité en postant des aurors dans Poudlard ainsi que maître au titre d'enseignant des professeurs qui seront vous défendre. Cependant sur cette attaque nous connaissons qu'elle est la personne visé qui je pense se reconnaîtra, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à deux aurors de jouer un rôle de garde du corps. Même si cette personne refuse elle n'aura pas le choix.

John avait finit sa phrase en lançant un regard appuyé à son petit-fils qui le regardait avec sur le visage une expression des plus étonné et dépité. Harry aura toujours quelqu'un à ses côté, alors qu'il en avait déjà eut marre de la présence de sa tante et oncle à ses côté durant ses achats aux chemin de Traverse.

-Donc pour assurer sa sécurité, continua John. Je vous demande d'accueillir les aurors Erika Potter et Nymphodora Tonks.

Les deux aurors nommé entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des professeur en ayant toujours sous leurs yeux Harry qui maintenant devait se faire à l'idée d'être constamment surveillé.

-Pour terminer, continua John. Je vais réutiliser la formule de mon prédécesseur en se qui concerne l'Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai nullement l'intention de contrôler Poudlard, cependant cela sera un moyen de prévenir le ministère plus rapidement en cas de problème. Pour cette tache, le directeur et moi même avons désigné votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Mrs Dumbuldore. Sachez également que les décrets décidé par son prédécesseur Mlle Ombrage son tous annulé, comme cela doit le convenir. Il y aura aussi quatre élève qui aurons un peu prés les même fonction que les préfets, mais qui son là pour intervenir le plus radicalement possible dans la limite du raisonnable. Comme pour les préfets, il y a un chef qui lui s'occupera dans avertir les directeur de différente maison, le directeur et l'Inquisitrice. Maintenant nous allons donné les noms des élèves à qui nous avons attribué se rôle après un conseil qui rassemblait tout les professeur de Poudlard. Les quatre élèves sont Ernie McMillan de chez Poufsouffle, Padma Patil de chez Serdaigle, Jeremy Irons de chez Serpentard et Neville Longdubat de chez Gryffondor. L'élève qui à qui il devrons signaler les fautes des élèves est Harry Potter qui se trouve chez Gryffondor. Voilà J'ai terminé.

A chaque noms d'élève appelé, un insigne se dirigea vers l'élève concerné qui l'accrocha sur sa robe de Poudlard. Harry était content tout comme il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas content car cela lui faisait un travail supplémentaire et il était content car son directeur, ses professeur et sa famille lui faisait confiance pour avoir de grande responsabilité. Le directeur se leva de nouveau et il souhaita à tous un bonne appétit. Le repas se passa plutôt tranquillement excepté pour Harry qui une fois de plus fut prit par une fatigue qui ne le quittait plus maintenant. Hermione qui l'avait remarqué chercha à le réconforter le plus possible. Et c'est Ron qui fit sortir Harry de ses sombres pensée.

-Au fait Harry ! L'interpella Ron. Que t'as dis McGonagall tout à l'heure quand elle t'a demandé de la suivre.

-S'était pour me dire que les décrets d'Ombrage de l'année dernière n'avait plus lieu d'être, lui expliqua Harry. Elle m'a rendu mon poste d'attrapeur en me donnant celui de capitaine. Je suis désolé Ginny.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda le jeune fille. Je te l'ai dit l'année dernière, je préfère jouer aux poste de poursuiveuse. Par contre il faudra que tu organise de rapide sélection.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Maintenant dans l'équipe, il reste, Ron, Katie, toi et moi. Il nous faut un nouveaux poursuiveur ou poursuiveuse et deux batteur pour à la place des remplaçant de l'année dernière. Il était pas très doué.

Puis les conversation s'enchaînèrent par la suite, principalement sur le choix qu'avait fait les nouveaux sixième année de Gryffondor. Harry remarqua que seul Neville, Ron et lui s'était lancé dans un carrière d'auror alors que comme Hermione, Seamus, Dean, suivait des études pour devenir Médicommage. Lavande et Parvati visaient quand à elles des études approfondi dans la divination.

Alors que tous allait partir pour leurs salles commune, le directeur se leva pour faire une dernière annonce.

-Avant de vous laisser partir, dit le Dumbuldore. Je souhaiterais voir dans mon bureau Mesdemoiselles Weasley, Lovegood et Granger, ainsi que Messieurs Longdubat, Weasley et Potter. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Les six élèves appelé partir donc en direction du bureau du directeur, se demandant se que ce dernier voulait. Alors qu'il marchait le long du couloir, au bout de cinq minutes, Harry qui se sentit suivit tourna la tête pour voir qu'il y avait derrière eux sa tante et Tonks. Quand il vit cela il grogna et continua son chemin. Arrivé devant la gargouille, celle-ci laissa le passage sans qu'il n'est besoin de mot de passe pour entrer. Arrivé dans le bureau, Harry vit qu'il y avait de présent en plus du directeur, toutes sa famille avec également Tonks et Rémus. Dumbuldore leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de proposé la parole aux ministre.

-Avant le banqué, expliqua alors John. Nous n'avons pas tout dit sur les lettres de menaces que nous avons reçut. La principal personne visé par ses menaces comme vous vous en douté est Harry, c'est pour cela que dans ses moindres mouvement Erika et Tonks le suivra. Cependant il y avait quelque autre personne impliqué, mais pas totalement menacé. Ces personnes sont vous cinq qui avait suivit Harry en juin aux départements des mystères. C'est pour cela que pour plus de sécurité, nous avons décidé de vous mettre dans un appartement commun à vous six. Vous aurez là-bas une chambre personnel, bien que vous pouvez dormir à deux dans la même chambre.

John avait finit sa phrase en lançant un clin d'œil en direction de Harry et Hermione qui s'empressèrent je rougir.

-Si les menaces envers Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville et Ron se feront plus précise ; continua John. Nous devrons vous mettre sous la garde d'un ou deux auror comme Harry.

-Et Marc ? Demanda alors Harry. Je sais qu'il n'était pas présent en juin, mais étant un membre de ma famille, en plus comme je suppose que tout le monde le sais je tiens à ma famille, il me semblerait être la personne parfaite pour être attaqué.

-Nous savons cela Harry, lui dit alors Kate. Cependant, il a besoin d'avoir des amis de son age, par contre quand il se sera intégré dans sa classe, nous le ferons déménagé dans l'appartement avec un ou deux de ses amis. En attendant, comme moi et Dan, n'avons pas plus de dix heure de cours par semaine, nous nous relirons pour le surveillé et ainsi le mettre en sécurité en cas d'attaque.

-Je pense que nous avons fini, dit alors Dumbuldore. Si vous n'avez pas e question, Minerva et Grace vont vous conduire jusqu'à votre nouvelle appartement. Sachez que si quelqu'un se pose la moindre question sur ses événement, vous pouvez venir parler à l'une des personne présente ici. Bon vous pouvez y allez.

Les six adolescent suivirent donc les deux professeurs. Au bout d'un moment, Harry pouffa de rire à l'idée de voir ses deux grand-mère ensemble, alors qu'il y avait deux mois il pensait que sa seul famille était son oncle et sa tante Dursley. Après quelque minutes de marche, il arrivèrent devant un tableaux qui représentait un grand et imposant lion à la crinière de couleur or.

-Godric, lui dit alors Minerva. Voici les personnes qui seront sous votre sécurité dans l'appartements. Sachez que d'autres personnes les rejoindrons.

-Les enfants, leur dit alors Grace. A partir de maintenant vous n'aurez pas besoin de mots de passe ou de vous présenter. Le passage vous laisseras entrer des que vous arrivé ou des que vous voulez sortir. Nous allons vous laissez et bonne nuit.

Alors que les six adolescent entrèrent dans l'appartement, McGonagall et Grace partir pour leurs appartement respectif. Harry fut troublé par la beauté des lieux. En effet il y avait dans un coin une grande cheminé dans laquelle un feu s'activait. Devant la cheminé, il y avait plusieurs sofa ou canapé pour qu'il puisse s'installer tranquillement. De l'autre côté était installé plusieurs tables pour pouvoir travailler. En fait, il y avait soit deux petites tables pour travailler seul et il y avait également un grande table pour travailler en groupe. Les décoration était un mélange des couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. En plus du portrait qui permettait de sortir de l'appartement, il y avait de grande fenêtre qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le parc de Poudlard ainsi qu'un escalier qui devait mener aux chambres. Harry dit alors bonne nuit aux autres et alla donc monter à l'étage. Arrivé à l'étage il vit une dizaine de porte dont six avait un nom inscrit dessus, Harry alla dans la chambre où il y avait son nom d'indiqué pour allez se coucher. Quand il entra ce qu'il vit avec joie, s'était que tout ses animaux était présent. Leo qui avait commencé à bien grandir alla devant et se mit à se frotter le long de la jambe d'Harry. La chambre d'Harry était aussi richement décoré que sa chambre chez ses grands-parents. Il y avait au milieu un grand lit à baldaquin, sur le côté un grand bureau pour travailler à l'abri des discutions et de l'autre côté il y avait une commode pour ranger ses affaires. Une porte pouvait le mené dans une salle de bain qui était pour ses effets personnel. Alors qu'il alla se préparer pour se coucher, Hermione entra dans sa chambre avec des affaires pour elles qu'elle posa sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers Harry. Arrivée devant le survivant, elle se mit à l'embrasser, suivit par ceux d'Harry. Tout se dirigèrent vers le lit sur lequel ils s'allongèrent. Puis Hermione si fit de plus en plus entreprenante.

-Hermione étais sur de le vouloir, lui demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Harry je t'aime, se contenta de dire Hermione en continuant d'embrasser Harry.

La soirée que passa Harry fut pour lui, une des plus belles qu'il n'avait jamais passé. C'est donc avec un sourire rayonnant qu'il s'endormit dans les bras d'Hermione.

Harry content de voir que cette fois là, il ne faisait pas de cauchemar car en effet il se retrouva à l'endroit où il était quand il a prit possession de ses quatre première formes animagus. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un phœnix, mais il n'était pas comme Fumeseck. Fumeseck était de couleur rouge et or, alors que sa forme était des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Il avait comme couleur du rouge et or, mais aussi du bleu clair, vert clair, violet et plein d'autre.

-Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions sur mes couleurs, mais sache que je suis un phœnix arc en ciel, en fait le dernier de cette espèce. En fait je suis le roi des phœnix et donc en prenant ma forme comme animagus fera de toi le roi des phœnix. Il me faut te féliciter, on ne pensait pas que tu avancerais si vite dans ton entraînement et on tant félicite. Mais sache que tu dois également utilisé ta jeunesse pour t'amuser. Je vais te prévenir que à partir de maintenant, dans tes formes animagus, tu ne porteras plus ta marque de lycanthropie qui pourrait te démasquer aux yeux de certaines personne. Tu va en prenant ma forme prendre mes pouvoir, c'est à dire que par exemple tes larmes seront un bon remède de guérison.

Le phœnix lui expliqua tout les pouvoirs qu'il avait maintenant avec sa forme et une fois cela fait il donna comme conseil à Harry de vivre sa vie, malgré son combat contre Voldemort, puis finit par fondre dans Harry.

Harry se réveilla immédiatement après que le phœnix soit entré en lui. Il avait un immense sourire car pour une fois, se n'était pas un cauchemar, mais une bonne nouvelle qui le réveilla. Il alla se préparer pour sa journée et donc se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, il essaya immédiatement sa transformation en phœnix et il réussit du premier coup. Heureux il laissa échappé un légers chant, qui réveilla Hermione. Cette dernière voyant son petit-ami sous la forme d'un phœnix eut un immense sourire. Quand Harry lui prit sa forme humaine, il ne put faire le moindre geste que Hermione lui sauta dans les bras.

-Harry c'est magnifique, lui dit Hermione. Tu es un phœnix.

Hermione et Harry parlait des pouvoirs qu'Harry avait obtenu avec cette forme pendant quelque minutes. Puis elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Harry décida donc de continuer son apprentissage des éléments. Il avait commencé par l'élément du feu et arriva maintenant à maîtriser chaque flamme qu'il voyait en l'augmentant la réduisant à la faire disparaître. Il pouvait faire apparaître une boule de feu. Il pouvait utiliser le feu en attaque mais aussi en défense. La seul chose qui lui restait à faire avec cette élément était le déplacement instantané. Cela pourrait lui facilité grandement le déplacement et même dans le château alors qu'il était normalement impossible de transplaner. D'après les livres que les fondateurs lui avait envoyé, il devait d'abord trouver en lui son élément ensuite le sentir grandir jusqu'à se qu'il l'entoure à l'extérieur de son corps. Après il devait pensé à un lieu où il voulait allez tout en pensant à un mouvement de déplacement vers se lieu.

Harry qui se trouvait dans le salon qui était désert inspira profondément avant de rechercher son élément, ce qui ne mit pas longtemps. Harry savait si cela était du à sa nouvelle forme d'animagus, mais il senti le feu qui l'entourant de l'extérieur au bout de dix minutes. Alors il imagina à peine un mouvement vers sa chambre que la pièce se mit à tourner en rond le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre.

Harry était heureux de voir que sa journée de rentrée commençait plutôt bien. En effet, en plus d'avoir obtenu un nouvelle forma d'animagus, il arrivait à faire un procédé magique de très au niveau que très peu de personne sache faire. Harry regarda une dernière fois son livre sur les élément et lut que pour qu'il obtienne une maîtrise totale et qu'il finisse son entraînement, il devait s'entraîner à se déplacer instantanément en transportant des personne sans ressentir la moindre fatigue ou faire des transporter des personnes sans lui. Au même moment, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain prête et Harry réalisa avec joie qu'elle avait réussit à lisser magnifiquement ses cheveux. Par contre Hermione fut surpris de voir son petit-ami toujours avec un sourire angélique.

-C'est ta nouvelle forme d'animagus qui te fait toujours sourire comme cela, lui dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte pour partir.

-Non c'est ceci, lui répondit Harry en serrant Hermione dans ses bras et en apparaissant dans le salon. J'ai réussit.

-Je suis émerveillé, lui dit alors la jeune fille en l'embrassant. Viens on va prendre le petit déjeuner, j'ai une faim de loup.

-On croirait entendre Ron, lui dit alors Harry pour faire ragé la jeune fille alors qu'il quittait l'appartement.

Cela faisait même pas dix minutes qu'ils avait quitté leurs appartements que Harry se sentit suivit. Il se tourna pour voir de nouveau Tonks et Erika le suivre de loin. Ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

Installé à la table des Gryffondor, alors que Ginny, Ron et Neville s'installèrent prés d'eux, Harry put lire son emploi du temps que lui avait passé un préfet de septième année.

Emploi du temps des Gryffondor cinquième années.

Lundi :

8h25 12h15Métamorphose

13h10 17hPour Harry et Hermione : Alchimie

Pour Ron et Neville: Occlumentie

Mardi :

8h25 12h15Pour Hermione : Arithmancie

Pour Harry : Etude des différentes magie

Pour Ron et Neville : Légétimentie

13h10 17hEnchantement

Mercredi :

8h25 12h15Pour Harry, Ron et Neville : L'art des aurors

Pour Hermione : L'art des médicommages

Jeudi :

8h25 12h15Pour Harry, Ron et Neville : L'art des diplomates magiques

Pour Hermione : Botanique

13h10 17hPotions

Vendredi :

8h25 12h15Défense contre les forces du mal

Ron, après avoir vu l'emploie du temps se plaignit de voir tout les cours par bloc de quatre heure. Et c'est donc avec un Ron se plaignant que Hermione, Harry et Ron partir pour leurs cours de Métamorphose.


End file.
